His Guiding Light
by Avendia
Summary: 18-year-old Akiko completely reinvents herself after the war between her Japanese and Western cultures leads her to leave her home and traditional mother. Armed with tattoos, piercings, and a bad attitude, she finds herself living in LA until an accident lands her in Middle Earth. But this isn't the same story her father read to her. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

18-year-old Akiko completely reinvents herself after the war between her Japanese and Western cultures leads her to leave her home and traditional mother. Armed with tattoos, piercings, and a bad attitude, she finds herself living in LA until an accident lands her in Middle Earth. But this isn't the same story her father read to her.

After finding out she can never return home, Akiko learns she is something called a Gift. Someone who possess magic but was born into a non-magical world. She must overcome her past and face adversity far greater than she ever thought possible. All while on a quest to slay a dragon, and win back a mountain.

 **STORY**

Akiko groaned at the loud beep beep beep of her alarm clock. She hated working on Saturdays. Fumbling for the off switch her hand knocked the evil device onto the floor and under her bed.

"Fuck!" She grabbed the cord and ripped it out of the wall just as her neighbor started pounding from the other side.

"IT'S OFF! STOP YOUR FUCKING HISSY FIT ASSHOLE!"

The only response was one last bang as Akiko stumbled to the toilet. She hated her studio apartment almost as much as she hated working on Saturdays but living in LA wasn't cheap and this was the best she could afford without looking for a roommate. At least it wasn't that shelter she had been living in six months ago. That place had been hell with all the druggies and hookers she had been forced to share a dorm with. Not that there weren't some nice people too but they found jobs and got out as fast as they could just like her.

She nearly tripped over the footstool she kept at the sink to see the mirror when she went to wash her hands. Being only 4 foot 10 inches tall was a big problem in the job hunt after high school. Almost nobody had believed she was old enough to be looking for a job and when she had first shown up at the shelter a year ago they had tried to put her back into the system. It had taken the local CPS office days to work it all out. She was 17 and graduated from high school so they had let her slide.

Akiko was sure they just didn't want to try to force her to stay with some family or in a group home for only a few months and risk her running away again. In the two years, she had been in the system she had run away thirteen times. But all the homes were just as bad or worse than living with her mother back in Japan. At first, the workers had wanted to send her back to her mother but as soon as the bitch saw she had gotten a tattoo after running away for the first time she wouldn't take her back and with no other family, she had been placed. Akiko had broken every rule at every home she possibly could and either ended up running away again or was kicked out. In the process, she had accrued twenty-one piercings and five different tattoos. She was a CPS nightmare. None of the caseworkers wanted her and after they couldn't find homes to take her they had tried group homes which she only ran from sooner.

Quickly applying her makeup Akiko couldn't help but stare at her silver-blue eyes like she did every morning. They reminded her of her dad. She had inherited his eye and hair color. Once when she was younger, before he died, she had been proud to have them. He had told her it just made her all the more beautiful. She was that pretty little Japanese girl with the silvery eyes and pale blond hair. Now at 18 almost 8 years since his death she could only feel sadness seeing them looking back at her from the dirty cracked mirror. When her mother had moved them back to Japan after the funeral her favorite part of her looks had become the reasons she was bullied. And her mother had changed making it worse. She expected Akiko to be like the other girls, her grandmother had wanted the traditional demur granddaughter. Akiko was none of those things and life became almost too much. At fifteen Akiko left never to return. She forced her thought towards the day ahead. The past was over time to focus on now.

She grabbed her old army surplus store backpack and checked to make sure her wallet, extra jewelry (in case she lost one at any point) and a spare pair of clothes were in it before tossing in her cell phone and heading out the door coffee in hand.

"Hey there girly!"

Akiko flinched at the high pitched voice of Krista greeting her as she walked through the door to the self-defense studio they both worked in.

"Kris, one of these days I'm going to throw my fucking coffee at you."

"AWWW! I love you too Ko!" Krista bounced over and hugged her.

"How can you be so awake and happy at 7 AM on a Saturday?"

"Oh, you know me. I love the morning. And It's SPRING! The days will be getting longer. And maybe I can finally get you out of those dark clothes! You know you look like a vampire most the time right?"

Akiko turned her friend out. Krista was a talker. The two were polar opposites despite having both spent time in foster care. The bubbly strawberry blond had it way worse growing up than she ever had and was probably the sunniest person Akiko ever met. The day moved quickly Akiko was set helping teach the classes since her small frame showed that self-defense really did work. At closing time Krista was going on about the latest Hobbit movie.

"I heard that all three die in the end." She whispered it like it was some big secret.

"The book was written in the 30's Kris. Everybody knows they die."

"Wow, you are cold Ko. An entire family is destroyed!"

"An entire fake family."

"Ok true but are you going to come watch it with me?"

"You know I haven't seen the first two yet, besides I have a hair appointment. The green is almost gone and it's getting too long again."

"It's only to your shoulders."

"Yep too long. I'm going to get an under the cut. Go with cherry blossoms on branches and do blue and purple for the longer part."

"Well, do whatever makes you happy crazy lady. I have a date with a large popcorn and soda at the 9 PM showing." Kris blew her a kiss and walked away. Akiko headed off to her hair appointment.

Akiko was making her way home from the salon after getting her hair cut. The cherry blossoms in branches covered nearly one half her head. The other half was all layers of bright purple and blue that barely reached her chin. She felt the new cut showed off her different piercings very nicely at least the visible ones. She made her way to the subway ready to be home. Her appointment had run long and it was well past dark by now. She checked her phone. Krista had texted her a kissy face. The girl was nuts sometimes. Akiko sent back a short reply before putting the phone back in her bag. Thunder rumbled overhead as the rain started to pour forcing Akiko to pull her hood up.

"Hey!" a larger body slammed into her knocking her down. She tripped over the back of her leather trench coat the heel of her boot getting snagged and stopping her from catching herself before she ended up in the street. The last thing she saw were headlights coming at her before pain exploded through her body and the last thought she had before everything went dark was how pissed Krista was going to be when she didn't show up for their girls day out.

It was still raining at a light drizzle when Akiko woke. It took her several long minutes to pry her eyes open. She was face down the smell wet of earth was heavy in her nostrils. The pain was the next thing to make itself known. Akiko groaned into the earth as she took slow deep breaths taking stock of her body. She breathed a sigh of relief when nothing shifted wrong. It took more effort then she would ever admit to get to her feet and look around.

"What the fuck?" She was in a forest. It looked to be an old forest too. The trees were large and the undergrowth looked to be mostly untouched. What happened to LA? Was she abducted after she fell? Why didn't someone take her to the hospital? She looked around frantically for her backpack and spotted it just a few feet from where she had woken up. Yanking it off the ground she hissed in pain as she dug through it for her cell phone. Her ribs were defiantly bruised she thought maybe even cracked. Finally finding her phone she pressed the power button and found no signal. She tossed it back in her bag with an angry snort. Ok, plan B time.

"Hello? Hey! Anybody out there?" She started looking around trying to spot anything in the gathering darkness. That didn't make sense either. It was dark when she had been in LA but the sun was still going down here, where ever here was. How long had she been out? She started walking hoping to find some kind of help. Akiko had no idea how long she had been wandering before she spotted the flickering of a fire. She stumbled forward tripping over what she thought must be every stick and root in the whole damned forest.

"Stupid fucking trees. Stupid fucking nature. When I find whoever dropped me in this fucking forest I'm going to kick their ass so hard their grandparents are going to wish they never met." Her rant was cut short as her foot missed finding firm ground. She let out a shriek as she fell yet again. This time she found herself rolling down a hill right into the clearing with the fire. The smell alone was enough to make her gag. When she looked up there were three large grayish creatures in front of her.

"Blimey! Bert, it's a female!"

They could talk? Better yet what were they? She had to be having a coma dream or something.

"Ohhhh she'll go perfect with the rest! Grab her!"

Akiko screamed as one made a grab for her and real or not she didn't want it touching her. Her sore body wasn't fast enough to completely avoid the hand coming at her. She grunted as the creature knocked her sideways, making her already painfully sore ribs throb, into a wriggling mass of brown sacks. She was quickly snatched up and stuffed into her own sack. When she was tossed back down with the rest her head smacked hard against something hard making lights pop in behind her eyelids. There were voices yelling all around her but she was finding it hard to concentrate with her head throbbing. Bits and pieces came to her. But none of it made any sense.

"The dawn will take you all!"

There was more yelling as she faded out.

Thorin was seething tied up in the trolls sack. This was all the hobbits fault he thought while gritting teeth. Thorin started straining against the bonds holding him when a sudden cry drew the attention of everyone. I short slim figure fell into the clearing.

"Blimey! Bert, it's a female!" Yelled the largest one.

"Ohhhh she'll go perfect with the rest! Grab her!"

That one must be Bert. It made to catch what Thorin thought must be a child. She was far to slim to be a dwarf and short to be an elf or grown woman. She was too slow to avoid the trolls and ended up in a sack like the rest of them. When they tossed her down into the pile the back of her head connected with the metal toe of Dwalin boot. He caught a flash of color from under her hood.

"Why bother cooking them? Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." Thorin's attention was drawn back to the problem at hand.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage. And the female will make a nice sauce on top."

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice. But are you sure she's enough to make a sauce? She looks really tiny."

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Thorin winced as the hobbit got to his feet and started hopping over to the beasts.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?"

He wanted to smack Bofur. This was not going to end well. Where was that bloody wizard?

"I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" One of them was leaning down and eyeing the Hobbit very closely.  
"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

What? He was going to kill that hobbit. It seemed he wasn't the only one. The others were all calling him a traitor.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up. Let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes, Come on, tell us the secret."

"Um, yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!"

And more shouting. Thorin heard a pained moan from the girl. He shifted trying to hide her knowing it was more than likely to fail but he couldn't help himself. She shouldn't have even been this far into the forest, to begin with, and no dwarf worth his stones would let any female come to harm if he could prevent it.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." Thorin shouted along with the rest as Bombur was grabbed up and dangled over one's mouth.

"Not that one, he's infected!"

"You what?"

"He's got worms in his … tubes."

Thorin managed to curl himself around the girl just enough to keep her from being squashed under the large round dwarf. She whimpered again as they were jostled about. There had to be injuries other than the one on her head. He wondered what had happened to her before ending up here.

"In fact they all have it, they're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites, did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

It dawned on Thorin just what the hobbit was doing when he saw the sky was getting lighter. He kicked out and heard a grunt from whomever he hit. They all seemed to catch on after that.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." How did Oin do that? One moment he couldn't hear someone shouting into his trumpet and the next he was right in the middle of a conversation hearing every detail.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Leave it to his youngest nephew to try and outdo the rest even with something like parasites.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?"

"Well…" The hobbit hesitated.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

"Fools?"

Movement caught the dwarf kings attention over near a large boulder. Gandalf was finally there to help. He climbed upon the boulder and brought his staff down on it with a resounding crack.

"The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

The trolls shrieked and writhed as they turned to stone in the first rays of morning sun. Once free from his sack Thorin turned his attention to the girl. He gently cut her from the sack she had been forced into. The bright colors peeking from under her hood once again caught his eye. He frowned as he moved her around pulling the hood from her head.

"Gandalf!" He quickly moved away from the girl with her strange hair and piercings in her ears and face. Why did she have so many piercings? Dwarves were superstitious by nature and this girl defiantly wasn't the norm. "What is she, wizard?"

"I'm not sure and until she comes too we can't ask her. For now, let's have Oin take a look at her head."

While the old healer took a look at her Thorin and the rest headed off in search of the troll cave. There was only a small lump but there were other injuries on her body the worst being the bruising that covered half her torso. She looked like she had been through a lot before ending up here. One thing was certain she was no child. There was a good deal of noise going one when another wizard showed up but with the female's injuries, Oin kept his concentration on her. Then there was a howl far to close for comfort.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

Oin was quick to right her clothes as a Warg burst from the trees only to be taken down quickly by Thorin's new sword. Another was taken down by Kili and his bow.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin was furious.

"Orc pack?" The hobbit sounded unsure.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" The wizard was in his face now.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin was right.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."

"I'll draw them off." The wizard in brown was braver then he looked.

"These are Gundobad Warg's; they will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." A demented smile was on his face now. Were all wizards insane?

"Thorin she's still out." Oin had gathered her bag as he called across the clearing after the brown wizard disappeared.

The King in Exile let out a string of Khuzdul curses before lifting her into his arms and starting to run. She was lighter then he was comfortable with, dams were made far more sturdy. But at least he could carry her in one arm and fight if need be. They had been running over rough terrain for what felt like ages when he could feel her starting to stir and leaned her against a rock when they were able to stop for a moment. Her eyelids fluttered open and she blinked a few times before locking a pair of stunning silver-blue orbs onto his darker blue ones. Such strange colored eyes.

"Can you run?" he demanded as she forced herself to her feet, and out of his reach.

"W-what?"

"Can you run? Or do I need to keep carrying you girl?"

"No. I can run"

She was strong he would give her that. Thorin nodded grabbing her hand and turned to keep running. Soon they were cornered and the wizard was gone. He shoved the girl behind him. Strange as she appeared he wasn't going to let them harm her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

So I forgot to add this to the last chapter but I should have updates posted sometime between Thursdays and Saturdays. I will also add any trigger warnings to chapters as they are needed. Please read them carefully. They will be within FFN guidelines but they are still there for a reason.

 **Story**

She was moving. That was the first thing that came to her followed by the smell of pine, leather, and earth. She squeezed her eyes shut as whoever was holding her set her against a rock. She blinked several times trying to adjust to the sunlight. Her eyes met a set of dark blue capturing her complete attention. He said something to her as she stumbled to her feet.

"W-what?"

"Can you run? Or do I need to keep carrying you girl?"

"No. I can run"

His hand closed tightly around her own pulling her along. Akiko felt like every breath stabbed at her bruised body as she struggled to keep her feet under her. She didn't know how long they had been running before coming to a complete and sudden stop. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain as she slammed into the guy pulling her along. Looking up she saw they were surrounded by what she could only call monsters. What kind of nightmare was this? The man shoved her behind him as the creatures advanced. She had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming as they charged forward. This was not how she wanted to die.

"There's more coming!" Shouted the one with a bow. How could there be more?

"Kili! Shoot them!" That came from the one who had been pulling her along. Wait that name sounded familiar. Her foggy brain struggled to remember where she knew it from.

"We're surrounded!

"Where is Gandalf?"

Gandalf?

"He has abandoned us!"

She watched as the dark-haired archer took down monster after monster while the others closed around her.

"Hold your ground!"

"This way, you fools!" The shout came from behind them

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go go!"

The one that had been ragging her along grabbed her arm tightly and all but threw her down the hole. She gave a pained cry at the bottom before the tall gray man pulled her out of the way of the rest before they could squash her. She yanked away from him starting to feel overwhelmed by everything. And overwhelmed was a very bad thing. The last to come down the tunnel was the one with the blue eyes. There was the sound of a horn and one of those… things came crashing down. She retreated back as fast as she could as he pulled what looked like an arrow for it.

"Elves." There was venom in his voice. She swallowed nervously glancing around, hoping this was some kind of joke, as a couple of the men went over to what looked like an exit.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" What was with that hat?

"I think that would be wise." The tall grayed clothed man stated. They all started walking.

"Now wait just one fucking moment!" Akiko's voice rang out far more confidently then she felt.

"I'm not going one more fucking step until one of you assholes explains what the hell is going on here. And someone had better tell me what that… that thing is over there before I decide to start kicking some ass!" She pointed one shaking finger at whatever it was that had fallen down the  
hole after them.

Thorin blinked in shock. He had never heard a female use such language and judging by the looks on the faces of the rest of his company they hadn't either. The small woman looked rather formidable at the moment but Thorin was not in the mood to deal with her outburst.

"We need to keep moving girl. If you will not walk I will carry you. Now chose." He took a threatening step forward and she tensed.

"You even so much as lay a finger on me I will break the damnd thing off and make you eat it jackass."

Thorin heard Gandalf give a little cough to cover up his amusement. This was getting ridicules. He stomped forward and gripped her arm intending to throw her over his shoulder. She moved faster then he was expecting to twist out of his grip and grab his shoulder and drive her knee right into the stomach. He grunted in shock his chainmail doing nothing to stop the pain from the impact. She retreated away from him dropping her center lower as he gasped trying to regain his lost breath.

"Now my dear," Gandalf's voice was calm. "Let's not be too hasty. We only want to help and this is not exactly the safest of places talk about this matter. Now let's be off shall we?"

"Fuck off."

Thorin watched as she put her back against the wall.

"Perhaps we have enough time for introductions?" Balin was ever the peacemaker. "I am Balin and the large dwarf with the two axes is my brother Dwalin. We have Bofur with the hat and his brother Bombur is our cook, he's the large round one. And the one with the orc ax in is forehead is their cousin Bifur, he cant speak Westron but he does understand it. Dori is the one there with the perfectly braided hair and his brothers are Nori and that's Ori with his book out. Ori I don't believe this is really the proper time to be writing."

"Oh of course." The young dwarf blushed and tucked his journal away as Balin continued the introductions pointing to each one in turn.

"Oin there with the trumpet in his ear is our healer and next to him is his brother Gloin. Fili and Kili are right there. Kili is the dark haired one and Fili has the two swords. Then there is Gandalf our wizard and Thorin Oakenshield our leader. And lastly our hobbit Bilbo Baggins. Now lass what might your name be?"

She opened her mouth as if to speak then closed it again. this action was repeated a couple more times before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

"Oh dear," Balin looked at Oin. "Do you think all that running after bumping her head was too much for her?"

"Could be."

"We had best keep moving." Gandalf's calm voice brought their present situation back to the forefront.

Grumbling to himself Thorin again lifted the strange girl into his arms and followed where the wizard was leading. The company got to a point where they could see into a valley below.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."  
Blasted wizard!

"Rivendell." Of course, the hobbit knew that.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." His anger was getting the best of him now. How could the wizard betray them like this?

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"Do you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Thorin ground his teeth together in frustration. Unconsciously his grip tightened on the girl causing her to whimper slightly in his arms. He forced himself to relax. At the very least she needed help. And this way when it was time to leave he hoped he could leave her here without too much worry. Mahal knew he didn't need any more responsibility.

Once down in the valley itself Thorin watched the wizard approach an elf that emerged to greet them.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir!"

"Stay sharp." Thorin murmured to Dwalin as he passed the girl to Fili who passed her off to Ori. The two of them were quickly placed in the middle of a protective circle.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

Thorin gripped the heft of his ax as a horn sounded. The dwarves gathered tighter around Ori weapons at the ready as a group of elves on horseback came through a gate.

"Ifridî bekâr!" Thorin was ready to curse the wizard as the riders circled them. "Hold ranks!" (Ready weapons!)

"Gandalf."

The wizard bowed to the elf who greeted him.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" (My friend! Where have you been?)

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." (We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.)

The elf, Elrond, dismounted his horse to hug the old wizard. The dwarf did not like how familiar the two were.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He briefly held up a grizzly looking orc sword before passing it off to the first elf.

"Ah, that may have been us."

Growing tired of the back and forth Thorin stepped forward.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you."

Elrond turned away from him to speak to the other elves.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." (Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

"No, master Gloin, he is offering you food."

"Ah well, in that case, lead on."

"I believe we have one final matter before we can enjoy your hospitality, my friend. Ori, please bring the girl here. She hit her head just before dawn and passed out again in the secret passage."

Thorin felt a slight pang that he quickly squashed as the elf lord lifted the girl from the scribes arms.

"She will be tended to in the healing halls. I will send word of her condition once I know how serious her injuries are and how she fares."

With that, the elf was gone carrying her off to the healing halls and the dwarves were lead off to get cleaned up before dinner.

A soft flickering light made itself known through Akiko eyelids as she slowly woke up. Struggling to open her eyes the young woman winced at the pain in her ribs when she started to stretch. She finally managed to look around and found herself in a room that defiantly wasn't her apartment. Ignoring the protests of her body she forced herself out of the bed. Somebody had changed her clothing. She couldn't help but feel slightly violated and disgruntled that she was now in a dress. Ok, it was a nightgown she admitted but Akiko Morris didn't wear dresses or nightgowns for that matter.

The door to the room opened admitting a tall dark haired man. Akiko grabbed the closest heavy object, which happened to be a book, and held it out like a weapon while backing up to give herself room just encase she needed to fight.

"Ah, you are awake. Your companions will be most pleased to hear it. I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. The dwarves were not very forthcoming with your name, however."

There were so many things wrong with what the guy had just said Akiko had no idea where to even start so she just blinked mutely at him. He didn't look crazy but then again the really crazy ones never did. She decided to start at the beginning.

"Ok one, they are not my companions two, there is no way you are Elrond because neither he or Rivendell exists three, there are no such things as dwarves and four you people are crazy. There is no way in hell that gang of guys are the company of Thorin Oakenshield or the one in the robes is actually Gandalf the Gray!" The headache that had been a dull throb when she woke up was now working itself towards a full-on migraine.

"Perhaps you should explain to me how I do not exist."

"You're kidding, right? It's a book a made up story written almost eighty years ago by a guy named Tolkien. My father read the stories to me when I was a child."

"I can assure I am very much real. As in this valley and all those within it."

"I must have hit my head when I fell. That's it I hit my head and now I'm having some kind of fucked up dream. Oh is Krista going to get a kick out of this when I tell her after I wake up."

The elf 'Lord Elrond' waited patiently for her to stop muttering to herself.

"I would like to get a look at your injuries before you dress and join the others for dinner. One of the dwarves gave your bag to Lindir when you were brought here. We already treated you once but I would like to get a second look at your ribs while you are awake."

Akiko finally decided to just go with it. After all a dream Elrond looking at her couldn't hurt anything. He poked and prodded her for only a couple minutes before declaring her ribs only bruised, like that made it better or something, and giving her some kind of salve to put on them if they started to ache too much. Once he left Akiko dug into her bag for her spare clothes completely ignoring the dress hung on the back of a nearby chair.

Once she had pulled on her black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and the corset styled shirt she had packed sometime back she set about lacing up her combat boots. It had been a shock the surplus store had the boots in her size at all but she supposed even smaller women like her sometimes joined the army. Looking in the full-length mirror she fixed her makeup while trying to pretend the bruise on her side wasn't all that noticeable where her shirt didn't cover it.

There was a knock at the door. Slowly opening it a crack to peek out and was met with the smiling face of the 'wizard'.

"Come along my dear its time to be off to dinner. To his credit, he only took a small double look at her clothing and lead her off to the dining hall. Once there she was greeted by the 'dwarves'. The one who called himself Balin waved her over but before she could get too close Dwalin stood up.

"You've heard all our names but we have yet to know yours. And I don't know about the rest but I don't like sharing a table with someone I don't even know."

It took a lot to intimidate Akiko but this guy did. The young woman cleared her throat nervously before answering.

"A-Akiko Morris." She said hesitantly and moved to sit in a chair away from the rest of them. She wasn't about to trust them. Soon after starting on her food two of the men sat on either side of her. The blond and the archer.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They both said in unison while nodding towards her.

"So we're curious about you." Kili again.

"Very curious Miss Akiko."

"What would you like to know?" As long as they didn't ask anything too personal she couldn't see the harm in talking to them. And if this turned out to be a dream well she thought she could tell Krista a good story.

"Well, the hair would be a good place to start." Fili winked at her, he was defiantly a flirt.

"It's just a hairstyle. You know fashion?" judging by their blank looks they didn't. "Its called an undercut. I had the branches and cherry blossoms dyed into after it was mostly shaved. Then I had this part," she ran her fingers through the longer part. "Dyed blue and purple because I like those colors."

"But what does it mean?" Kili asked looking even more confused.

"It doesn't mean anything. I just wanted a different look. Do haircuts mean something in your culture?"

"Well, of course. Each braid has a meaning as do the beads. Cutting hair in dwarves society is seen as an act of shame. But I'm going to guess that people, where you are from, don't see it that way since you're now frowning at me." Fili smiled at her hoping he hadn't insulted her.

"No, hair is just hair. It's only important to the person who's head its on. Anything else you want to know?" She quickly changed the subject.

"I've seen piercings in ears, though not that many, and never on someones face. Why do you have so many?" Kili was very talkative and curious it seemed.

"Same reason I cut my hair and have tattoos. I like them and how they look. Each one has a different name if you're interested to know them." They nodded eagerly so she started pointing at each one. "these two right under my lower lip are called snake bites. I like the look of the hoops in them. This one is just called a nose piercing. I prefer to keep a stud in it. This one on the left side of my face just under my eye is called an anti-eyebrow. The one in my eyebrow should be self-explanatory." She gave them a half smile then started pointing to the ones in the ear on the shaved side of her head.

"I have a standard lobe piercing on each side and two upper lobe piercings as well along with Targus. This one is called an industrial or scaffold." Akiko turned her head and pointed to three identical hoops on the shell of her other ear after moving her hair. "These three are called helix and this one here is called a forward helix. You can easily see the one in my belly and I have a tongue piercing." She opened her mouth to show off the barbell in there. Kili's eyes went wide and Fili started laughing. She loved talking about her piercing. They were easy to talk about and the looks she sometimes got were hilarious.

Thorin chocked on his wine when she walked in wearing the most revealing clothes he had seen on any female, it was even worse then what she had been wearing when they found her. He couldn't help but glance at her odd hair again. He watched as she sat off by herself after Dawlin confronted her, his nephews soon sat with her and started asking questions. And try as he might Thorin couldn't bring himself to ignore the conversation. It was interesting to hear her talk about why she had that hair and even more interesting to learn about those piercings. He had no idea someone could have so many piercings in so many places. The one in her tongue was particularly shocking. When she started laughing along with his nephews he couldn't help but smile. It was good to see the brothers enjoying themselves even in this nest of elves. He sighed it had been a long day. After dinner they were lead to a balcony they could rest on and the girl was lead of too a private room. Fili and Kili both looked uneasy but Dwalin put an end to that with a sharp word. The company bedded down for the night and Thorin went off Gandalf and the elf lord to talk about the map.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**

First off thank you to my lovely readers.

HorrorFan13- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And Kili really is curious. He kind of reminds me of my cat. A bit too curious for his own good but well-meaning.

Kelwtim2spar- As artistically inclined as I am people are not my forte. But if anyone wants to draw her I would be more than happy to have them do so. I'm also glad you're enjoying the story so far.

mette598i- My secret is Grammarly and rereading each chapter several times. I'm sure I've missed some stuff but it happens. I should be able to keep updating regularly but sometimes life gets in the way. At least its all written so, I have that going for me.

angel897- I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

TRIGGER WARNING

THERE IS CUTTING IN THIS CHAPTER!

There are also lots of feels.

Ok, so I have never cut. I have had friends and coworkers who have and I have tried to convey what they told me it was like before, during and after. I may have messed up or if you have experience in this it may differ from what it was like for you.

 **Story**

Akiko was restless in her room. It was too quiet here, there was always some kind of noise around her shitty little apartment, people yelling or sirens. Besides could she even sleep in a dream? And the stress of the day wasn't helping any. She was feeling that need again and tried to push it away, she refused to relapse. With an irritated sigh, she left her room not caring that she was dressed in a borrowed nightgown, no way was she sleeping in her regular clothes with bruised ribs sometimes comfort was more important and barefoot. Absentmindedly she took her small pocket knife, being such a slight girl had made her take safety precautions particularly since she hadn't lived in a safe neighborhood. She knew self-defense and she knew how to use her knife if the need arose. Maybe a walk in the gardens would help. She hadn't gone far into them before an elf came into view sitting in the moonlight.

"Hello, Akiko Morris." It took Akiko several moments to realize she was being spoken to. The elf was absolutely beautiful. Long golden hair, pale perfect skin, and eyes of purest sapphire. This dream was just getting weirder.

"How do you know me?" She winced internally at how harsh her tone was. Something about this elf had her feeling like she should try to be polite. She quickly shoved that thought away with a frown. Polite got you targeted. It was becoming harder to remind herself that she was, in fact, dreaming possibly in a coma and it wouldn't matter what she did because none of it was real.

"I know many things about you young one. I know your past. I know what you have gone through. And I know your possible future. You are a very precious gift to our world."

"Yeah… ok then. I think you have me confused with someone else. I've never been precious to anyone except my father." She interrupted taking a step back feeling uneasy.

"They would not have given you a second chance if you were not worthy, child."

"Second chance?" Yep, the weird kept coming.

The strange elf held out her hand for Akiko to take. After only a moment she took it feeling compelled to do so. It felt like her hand had a mind of its own. Suddenly images were flashing through her mind. She watched from above as the large man slammed into her knocking her much smaller body into the street. The driver of the car she was now in the path of tried to stop but couldn't. Her body was thrown back with a sickening thud. She watched as paramedics arrived and tried to save her but Akiko knew it was too late. There was so much blood too much really. How could her body have so much of it? One of them covered her still form with a sheet before it was lifted into a bag and strapped to the gurney. Akiko ripped her hand away from the elf and ran. She didn't even notice the tears running down her face or the branches of the bushes she darted past scrapping her face and arms while she looked for somewhere, anywhere to hide.

She didn't stop until she was well within the gardens. It was too much it was all too much. If this was a dream then it was a nightmare. A little voice in the back of her mind whispered she was in denial and had been since she came to on that forest floor. DEAD. The word rang in her mind. She was dead. She had died before she ever truly had a chance to live. Without any true thought, she sat and pulled the hem of the nightgown up to reveal her thighs. On the inside and top of each leg was a series of small scars. Each one only about an inch long. Taking her pocket knife, and feeling thankful she kept it razor sharp, she cut the first open again. Along with the sting came a measure of calm and relief. She repeated this action with each scar until she had reopened them all. The young woman leaned back against the tree letting the calm wash through her as blood slowly oozed from her legs onto the ground. The shame would come later but for now, she floated in a cloudy haze brought on by the physical release of her emotions.

Thorin found himself unable to sleep. He should have been exhausted but there were too many thoughts in his head. Two weeks before the map could be read. He was ready to move on but they couldn't. And then there was the girl. She would be safe here, well as safe as any elves could keep her but something nagged at him to take her along. She would be dead weight he tried to reason as his feet lead him into the garden and along a little-used path. A little voice somewhere in his head reminded him of how she had escaped his hold earlier that day. He growled in frustration. He was just about to turn back when broken undergrowth drew his attention. Someone had come through here recently. After a moments debate, he followed it and found it to be a mostly overgrown trail leading even deeper into the gardens.

Something under a tree ahead caught his eye and had him frowning. What was she doing out here this late? He moved closer letting his eyes wander over her yet again. Thorin frowned something was wrong. As he got closer he could see something red and glistening on one of her exposed legs. Had someone hurt her?

"Girl?" She jumped at his voice and raised one knee to help herself stand to give him a good look at the red area. Blood. He was in front of her gripping her knee tightly before she could get up. Both her thighs had small cuts.

"What happened?" His voice was low and angry. Whoever had dared to harm her would pay for it. Women were so rare among dwarves each was guarded closely and kept safe. The King in Exile glanced up at her face and found she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Tell me who did this."

She winced as his grip became tighter and Thorin had to force himself to loosen his hold for fear of causing more damage.

"I'm fine."

She didn't look fine.

"You are bleeding. You are not fine." His eyes fell on the knife in her hand and he frowned seeing the blood on the edge.

"Yes, I am." Her voice didn't carry the normal fire and she still wouldn't look at him.

"Akiko," he enjoyed the way her name felt on his lips and he truly hoped he was wrong about his sudden suspicions. "Did you…" He couldn't even finish the thought.

"So what if I did?" Her voice was strained. It sounded both angry and frightened. Why would she do this to herself?

"Why?" He softened his tone cupping one of her cheeks gently.

His hand was warm. She tried to ask him why he cared. Tried to demand he let her go and just leave her alone but the only thing that came out was a strangled sob. Akiko stared at the knife still grasped in her hand with a mixture of horror and disgusted before flinging it away into the bushes. The young woman curled in on herself as the reality of what she had just done, again, set in. DEAD. That word again. Strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the cold ground. He was taking her somewhere Akiko didn't even care where. DEAD. The tears fell even harder.

Thorin carried her to the room he had been given for the duration of the stay here, glad now that Balin had, rather forcefully, suggested he accept it. Something had happened and he didn't think Akiko needed the whole company crowding around her. He gently lowered her into a plush chair near the fireplace. The water in the kettle had warmed while sitting near the blaze. He retrieved a clean cloth and a bowl to clean her up with. The tears had stopped and she was now just staring blankly into the flickering flames.

After pouring the warmed water over the cloth Thorin started to clear the blood away from her legs hoping the cuts didn't go too deep. It was obvious this wasn't the first time she had done this, each one was placed with exact persuasion in the center of older scars. He could only murmur soft words of comfort every time she flinched from the sting of the water. His calloused thumb rubbing soothing circles near the undamaged skin of her knee.

"I," she stopped and swallowed hard. "I'm dead."

"These are not so bad as to be life-threatening." His confusion only deepened.

"No. You don't…" She was struggling to say something to him. He kept up the comforting motion of his thumb hoping she would finish her thought. "I met some Lady in the gardens. She knew me. And she t-took my hand and showed me a… a vision or something. I watched myself die."

Thorin picked her up again and settled her onto his lap. She was trembling as if cold making him hold her all the closer while stroking her strange hair. I was soft even with the bright colors. He comforted her throughout the night. Something in him was growing attached to her. Thorin tried to tell himself it was just because she was a female who was injured and as he had always been taught to protect a female. The King in Exile tried to violently squash the traitorous little voice that whispered otherwise. When that didn't work he settled for ignoring it in favor of comforting Akiko as she cried out her pain, and never realizing he was thinking of her by her name instead of girl.

 **EndNote**

Well, I never promised this would be a slow burn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**

HorrorFan13- An excellent question but not one I've actually thought about exploring. I may have to reconsider and do a bit of reworking on my later chapters.

Kelwtim2spar- I know there are a lot of writers who portray Thorin a bit gruffer and mistrusting and he will have his moment but it won't be too long. I like the idea of him being more caring towards Akiko than anything else.

dragonegyptianblue- I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far. And apparently, my notations for POV change were lost when I moved it here. I think I've fixed that now.

 **Story**

Shortly before dawn, Akiko fell asleep in his arms. Thorin took care to gently wrap both her thighs in clean strips of linen before tucking her into his bed. He would have returned her to her own room but was uncertain where it was. Once sure she was resting comfortably he went in search of the wizard there were questions to be answered. Thorin found him sitting on a bench facing out over the valley.

"You don't look like you have slept a wink Thorin." He was blowing smoke rings into the predawn air.

"I need you to answer some questions."

"Oh? What about?"

"Akiko."

"Ah yes, Miss Morris. I'm afraid there isn't much I can tell you about her. I dare say you have probably interacted with her more than I."

"I spent the night trying to comfort her after finding her distraught in the gardens." Thorin left out the part about the cuts on purpose not wanting to make things more difficult for the poor girl then they already were. "Once I finally managed to calm her she told me some female elf showed her some sort of vision in which she died."

Gandalf froze for the briefest moment before slowly standing.

"Was this a vision of her future? A warning perhaps?"

"I'm not sure. All she would say was she was dead like it had already happened." None of it made a lick of sense to Thorin. If she was already dead she wouldn't be here. But the way she kept repeating the words sounded like she really believed she had died.

"It would explain much about her." The wizard murmured to himself. "But could she truly be one?"

"Explain." The word was clipped and the wizard seemed to remember Thorin with a start.

"There are those that have passed beyond the Vail into other worlds. I'm sure you have heard the stories."  
"I have. Are you saying those are more than just stories?"

"Oh a good many of them are just stories. But in every story, there is a glimmer of truth. It is rare and the one to pass between worlds has always been chosen by the Valar for a purpose. There are only two similarities between those chosen, however. The only way for them to get here is to die in their previous life. And They each seem to have a unique gift, some kind of latent magic."

"Then the vision was true." It was a statement, one he was unhappy to make. "She has been taken from everything she's ever known and dropped here with no warning no preparation! Without her consent!" His temper was flaring. He didn't care if she had some magic about her, this wasn't right.

"She was sent to you and your company Thorin Oakenshield. You would do well to accept her as the gift she is. The Valar would not have brought her here if she wasn't important to your quest."

"She is a living being, not some object to gifted away! I will not use her in such a way nor will I allow anyone else to do so." He stormed away seething. Thorin Oakenshield was as devout as any dwarf when it came to Mahal but that didn't stop the swell of anger at the Valar for ripping Akiko from her former life. Surely she would have been happier living out her life where ever she had come from?

Doubt chose that moment to make itself known. If she had been happy then why had she hurt herself before? If her life had been good why was she so angry all the time? Similar thoughts raced through his head as he walked back to his room. The need to assure himself she was still safe was too great to ignore right now. Thorin knew he was forming an unwise attachment but couldn't resist. She was still sleeping soundly.

She looked so young while she slept. The tiny frown that was always between her eyebrows smoothed away, her lips didn't hold their usual downturn at the corners. He softly brushed a few strands of blue and purple hair away from her face. He noticed her eyebrows were a pale blond that contrasted nicely with her darker complexion. She was so different then the women he was used to seeing in the villages of men. Exotic was the only word that came to mind. A thought suddenly occurred to him. He didn't know how old she really was. She looked so very young. He knew the race of men aged differently then Dwarves but could she really be an adult? He would speak to her of it and of the conversation with Gandalf. She needed to know and after that, he would offer to take her with them. He didn't like the idea of leaving her with the elves not when they could try and use her. Thorin sat back in a chair next to the bed and drifted off to sleep she shouldn't wake alone, not after what she had been through he thought.

"Fucking hell!" Akiko yelped as the bright sunlight seared her retinas through the open curtains. She had only cracked her eyelids slightly but it was enough to leave her seeing spots. There was a thud and a string of what she could only assume were curse words in another language. Who the hell was in her apartment with her? She never brought anyone home. She cracked one eye open again and saw unfamiliar surroundings. OK not her apartment, had she gotten drunk enough to finally give it up? The person whom she had apparently startled stood up. Thorin.

"SHIT!" Her shout made Thorin jump again but she ignored him. "It's real. I wasn't dreaming. Well, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" The memories of last night all came rushing back and she hid her face behind her hands. The elf, the vision… thing… whatever it was, the knife, the blood, and Thorin. Thorin finding her in that state, Thorin cleaning the cuts, Thorin holding her while whispering words of comfort as she cried. It was real it was all real. She really had died and she was never going to see Krista again. A hand on her shoulder made Akiko jump.

"You have a very strange way of speaking. I am not entirely comfortable with it since such language is frowned upon here especially from a female, but as I am not from your world I do not know your customs." She peeked up at him through her fingers slightly confused.

"My world?"

"Yes, I spoke with the wizard while you slept. I told him of the vision the elf showed you. I did not tell him of your injury."

"Thank you." She was sincerely grateful that he didn't reveal that bit of information.

"We all have our demons to fight Akiko. Should you need it I will not hesitate to aid you in fighting yours. Nor will I judge you if you give in again like you did last night. I hope you will come to me before it reaches that point but if not then I will be here to help you recover."

His lack of judgment was almost overwhelming. No one who saw the scars was ever understanding. Akiko felt tears in her eyes again and gave him a watery smile. It took everything in her to resist the urge to hug the dwarf in front of her.

Even with the tears, Akiko's smile was beautiful. Thorin slowly brushed a few strands of colored hair behind her ear. He felt caught in her shimmering eyes, the color he had only seen rarely even in his extensive travels. The exiled king sat next to the young woman, he wouldn't think of her as a girl anymore, whispering her name. Thorin cupped her cheek gently. Age didn't matter to him at this moment, her world didn't matter. Nothing mattered but this moment for Thorin. He could feel a strange pull to her and right now he just didn't want to question it.

His lips met hers. Akiko was tentative waiting for him to lead. He could feel by her reaction she was inexperienced in this. Thorin slowly moved his lips against her coaxing her to react. His hand moving from her cheek to cup the back of her head. His tongue lightly traced her bottom lip asking, almost pleading, for entrance. Akiko gasped parting her lips inviting him in. Thorin's tongue delved deeper drawing a plaintive moan from the young female in his arms.

He resisted the call of his body to do more than kiss her. She was already trembling in his arms and any more and he feared she would retreat. Thorin kept his hands on her shoulders and arms or cradling the back of her neck refusing to push her too far. After a time he slowly pulled back and tucked her in close to his chest her head under his chin. She was still shaking slightly warm breath ghosting over his throat. Thorin squeezed his eyes closed and gently ran his fingertips over her upper arm.

"I should go get dressed."

Thorin tightened his hold for a moment before releasing her. He nodded murmuring his agreement and kissed the back of her hand.

"I will see you at dinner Akiko." She gave him that shy smile again. He brushed his fingers along her arm as she slipped away.

Akiko frowned at her reflection. Nobody here had any strange colored hair. The young woman had hated her blond hair from the moment one of her classmates had started calling her names. She didn't look like the other Japanese girls. She bit her lip then made up her mind. She caught an elf out in the hall and asked for some vinegar and oil. Once she had the items Akiko started mixing them and wet her hair. She worked the mixture into her hair and rinsed it clean. It took several repeats to fully clean the dye out but once she was finished and dried her hair and yanked a comb through it.

At some point, someone had dropped off different clothing. The pants were a soft dark blue sued and the top was black with a belt that matched the pants. She kept her own boots. Fishing around in her bag she pulled out her black eyeliner and mascara. Akiko had to force herself to ignore the little voice suggesting she was doing it for Thorin. Taking a deep breath she headed for the dining hall feeling nervous. She barely knew these people but Thorin had pulled her in the moment she locked eyes with him. She took one last calming breath before entering the dining hall holding her head high.

Thorin was mid sip on some wine when a short slim blond figure walked through the doors into the hall. The glint of metal from her face and ears gave away her identity. Akiko. Instead of swallowing he managed to inhale the chilled liquid and started choking. Once he had managed to get himself under control, Thorin glanced back up to find his nephews had Akiko sitting between them again. Part of him felt like a selfish jealous fool, she deserved someone younger. But another part of him wanted to be selfish.

After dinner was over Thorin slipped away to think. He needed to figure out why he was so drawn to this one female. Certainly, she was pretty, no pretty didn't do her justice. She was exotic and beautiful. He sat on a bench and took out his pipe. The Shire really did have excellent pipeweed.

"Hey."

Thorin jumped in surprise. He hadn't heard Akiko approach he was so caught up in his thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?" She was playing with one of her lip piercings watching him almost shyly.

"Of course," he made room for her to sit with him. She sat in silence looking up at the stars. The look in her eyes was one of wonder. The way she lined her eyes made the silver glitter in the moonlight. Dwarves had always loved gold but in this instances he found silver to be the far more appealing color. Her voice suddenly interrupted his musings.

"I've never seen stars like this before."

Does your world not have them?"

"No, we do. But there are so many lights all the time. They just disappear." She glanced at him and offered a small smile.

"Tell me about your world," Thorin inched closer to her.

"I lived in a huge city. Over three million people. There was always noise and pollution. My apartment wasn't exactly in the best area. But I know how to defend myself at least enough to get away and I made friends with those who would watch out for me." She sighed and looked away. Thorin had a hard time imagining her world.

"That night," her words really caught his attention now. "I was heading home. Someone not caring to look where he was going knocked into me. Being half Japanese I'm small and women in my mothers family are smaller than most Japanese women even. It didn't take much for him to knock me into the street. The driver that hit me didn't have a chance to even stop. That lady showed it to me. All I actually remember from that night after getting my hair done is the impact of someone running into me. Then bright lights as I fell into street followed by pain. It felt like I was burning and freezing all at once. It only lasted for a moment but I don't think I can ever forget that moment."

Thorin shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders before holding her tightly to his side. There wasn't much he felt he could say so he just held her.

"I thought I was dreaming when I first met you. In my world, you're a story. I know that probably sounds crazy but its true."

He was quiet for a few minutes just watching the sky. It was a bit odd but he had always known this world and had a hard time imagining a different one. If their places were reversed he would think he was dreaming as well.

"Then you know how this ends?"

"I know how it ends in the story. But I wasn't in the story so I don't know how it will change now. And being chase then ending up here wasn't in it either. In the book, you came willingly needing supplies to continue."

Thorin kissed the top of her head. Most of the night passed with them just watching the stars and occasionally asking the other questions about their lives. She told him of her friend Krista and he was amused by the situations the two would get into. It was near dawn again when they both drifted off to sleep leaning on each other.

The next afternoon found Akiko watching the dwarves training. Dwalin being the ever-gruff warrior tossed her a dagger.

"This ain't a show, girl. Either get in here and spar or move along and quit being a distraction."

Thorin expected her to leave since her legs and ribs were still healing but she didn't. Instead, she gave the large dwarf a particularly rude hand gesture and squared off with him. She was quick Thorin gave her that but Dwalin had experience on his side. Soon her dagger was gone and he had her trapped against him. She brought her elbow back winding him slightly before stomping on the instep of his boot. Dwalin's grip loosened slightly and she smashed her elbow into his face before swinging her fist down into his groin. Every male in the vicinity winced as the warrior went down with a groan.

"Well, I'm not fighting her." Was Bofur's statement after a moment.

Dwalin clambered to his feet still holding his abused lower bits a bit of blood leaking from his nose and upper lip.

"Where did you learn how to do that lass?" His voice was strained.

"My job was to help teach people how to defend themselves back home. I'm not strong or big but I am fast and if I can get myself out of a situation and get away then I'll probably survive."

"Fili you're up. I need to sit for a moment. That one smarted. You've got a good arm for someone so skinny."

Fili was far warier then Dwalin had been but range wasn't his best attack and as long as she kept her distance he couldn't get an advantage but even up close she was dangerous. Thorin could see that her strength was defense, her ability to attack would need improvement.

That was how the next couple weeks were spent. Other then the time Thorin found to spare at the forges. He helped train Akiko in knife fighting as well as hand to hand. She spent mealtimes with his nephews. But in the evenings after the rest had gone to bed she would seek him out. They would talk about the differences in their worlds and almost always fall asleep leaning on each other. Soon he would ask her to go with them. With him.

The two-week wait was almost at an end and Thorin had yet to ask Akiko to go with them when they left. He felt nervous having come to the realization that she was his One. It was rare for a dwarf to find there One in a different race and as the future King Under the Mountain, he wasn't sure it would even be possible for him to take her as his Queen. The thorn was secure through Fili but would that be enough?

He glanced at the set of knives in his hand. After learning Akiko could defend herself he had both his nephews and Dwalin working with her on knife fighting. She had some experience in it but not enough. He had also had them teach her how to use throwing knives. She was progressing nicely however her strengths would always lie in being able to stay out of the enemies grasp.

Lord Elrond had allowed Thorin to use one of the forges to craft the weapons he now carried towards Akiko's room. It had taken all of his skill to make them light enough for her to use without compromising their durability. Akiko was just too slight for traditional dwarven weapons so Thorin took his time in creating the ones he held now. As the dwarf rounded the last corner to Akiko's room he saw her stepping out the door.

"Thorin!"

"My Lady," he smirked at the face she made when he or anybody greeted her like that. "I have a gift for you lass, and a question."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was hoping you would accept these," he held out the knives to her. "And go with us when we leave here."

"Thorin. they're beautiful!" the appreciation in her eyes warmed his heart. "And if you had tried to leave me here alone I would have followed you." Oh, how he loved that mischievous glint in her eye.

"Be ready to leave soon. Once the elf lord has read the map I intend to leave before we can be stopped."  
***

Akiko went to pack quickly right after dinner that night. Thorin went off with the wizard, Elrond, Balin, and Bilbo to read the map. After closing the door to her room Akiko turned to find the same elf lady from the gardens so many nights ago sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hello, Akiko."

"What are you doing here?" Akiko was instantly on the defensive. She didn't want to see anything else.

"I came to give you a warning now that you have chosen your path."

"You're not going to force me to see another vision are you?"

"No child. I know that Thorin Oakenshield has told you of his conversation with Mithrandir."

"So?"

"You have a truly unique gift Akiko. Within you lies the ability to heal others. But this gift does come at a price. While you won't take on the injuries of those you heal your body will provide the energy it would take for the wounds to heal naturally. At such an accelerated rate you could be left weak or even dead if you give too much."  
"While this is all very fascinating but I don't fucking know how to even access this power so I don't think your warning is very useful."

The elf held out a pendant of some kind. The jewel, a deep blue-green, was set in some silvery metal.

"This will work as a focus. When the time comes, with this, your instincts will guide you."

The woman laid the pendant on top of Akiko's already packed bag.

"I wish you luck Akiko Morris. My granddaughter packed your bag for you try to rest before Oakenshield comes for you. It will be a long hike out of the valley. And an even longer journey after."

Akiko tucked the pendant away and tried to get some rest. Thorin was distance when he came to wake her but she attributed that to having been given a timeline in which to get to his mountain.

That had been three days ago and Thorin's mood hadn't improved much. It was nearing sundown when Thorin called for camp. Akiko huffed a sigh of relief and sat to rest her feet for a moment. She noticed Thorin had been in a worsening mood since they left the valley but didn't think sitting for a moment would be the final straw to make him snap.

"I did not bring you along so you could lay about while the others set up camp girl."

"Excuse me? I barely sat down! What the fuck is your problem?"

"Do not use that language with me."

"I'll use whatever fucking language I damn well want to and if you have a problem with that then you can piss off asshole!"

"You need to start acting like a lady Akiko. I will not suffer your tongue much longer!"

She felt like he had knocked the wind out of her. It couldn't have hurt more if he actually hit her. She didn't have any response. Turning away from him Akiko willed herself not to cry and went to help Bombur fix dinner.

That night she made her bed away from the rest. Over the next couple days, she kept her distance and stayed quiet not wanting to set anyone else off. She didn't know how things could have changed from when they were in the valley until now. Thorin had been so caring and the sudden switch scared her. She just didn't know what to do. She really felt like she didn't know anything anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

So this is probably the longest chapter. I originally had it divided it into two but the brake seemed unnatural and I didn't like it. So everyone gets a super special extra long chapter. Honestly, that's what happened to the last one too. Also, there is some mature content (beyond the cursing) in this chapter.

Kelwtim2spar- I always wanted her to go back to her natural color and that seems like the right time. Also, those colors fading are horrible looking. At least they were on me. This chapter also answers the question of 'What's wrong with Thorin?'

Puffgirl1952- I hope you come back to read more!

 **Story**

They were a week out of Rivendell and Thorin had noticed Akiko was becoming withdrawn. After he had snapped at her a couple days before she refused to speak with him at all. He had felt terrible the moment the harsh words left his mouth. The look of betrayal in her silvery eyes had cut him deeply. He hadn't met to yell at her and now he needed to make it up somehow. He heard raised voices as they set up camp for the evening. Thorin watched Akiko stomp away into a stand of trees as Fili scratched his head confused. The blonde prince could only shrug his shoulders when their eyes met. Thorin sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"Lad, when I mentioned Akiko's attitude causing possible problems for you two I didn't mean change her." Balin gave him a pitying look. "I wanted you to be prepared for opposition later. Go fix this."

He found Akiko sitting at the roots of a tree. She was playing with one of her new knives just watching as the setting sunlight play over the metal. The King in Exile sat next to her. Not close enough for their arms to brush against one another and the small distance was torture.

"I am sorry Akiko." It was hard to utter those words.

"Okay." Her tone was flat.

"Please Akiko. Tell me what I must do to fix this."

She clenched her fingers on the knife handle. Thorin moved slowly and knelt in front of her. The young woman's eyes were shut tightly she was fighting a silent internal battle.

"Dear one," Thorin gently brushed his fingers over her forearms. He didn't move to take the knife his thumbs rubbed soothing circles over her skin. Her knuckles turned white before Akiko let the blade fall to the leaf covered ground. A small sob broke from her tight lips before she covered her face. The dwarf gathered her close pressing a gentle kiss on the top of her pale hair. She broke down in his arms.

"It's ok lass. I am so sorry I hurt you."

She took a shuddering breath before wrapping her arms around his neck.

It took a good few minutes for Akiko to calm down. Too many memories of her mother's treatment came rushing back after Thorin's words a couple days before. The temptation had been growing since then but she fought it. Only now within her dwarfs arms did the need subside as she cried out the pain. She could feel the remorse he had over his treatment of her not only in the way he held her but the words in both Westron and Khuzdul that he whispered into her hair.

Akiko bit her lip thinking before burying her face in his throat and trailing soft kisses from there up along his bearded cheek to the corner of his mouth. Thorin's grip tightened on her like it seemed to always do when they did anything even slightly intimate. He would always pull back before it went beyond kissing his hands never stayed to inappropriate places. It was becoming frustrating! And right now with everything else, Akiko needed to feel something other than her anger or sadness that seemed to almost rule her life.

His response was soft and careful like always. Akiko growled and bit his lip a little more roughly then maybe she should have but Thorin was the only one to ever make her feel like she needed someone both emotionally and physically. It happened so fast she was breathless on her back with Thorin on top kissing her silly.

"Akiko," Thorin growled against her lips. His hands seemed to almost have a mind of their own as they explored the beautiful female under him. His control snapped the moment she bit him. The belt around the waist of her tunic was flung away loosening the material. She moaned sweetly when the calloused tips of his fingers touch the bare skin under the top. The feeling of the ball at the end of her tongue piercing rubbing across his own tongue was strange but sent a bolt of lust right through him.

As his fingers worked her shirt higher Thorin kissed across her cheek to the other piercing under her eye letting his lips ghost over it before drifting to kiss right under her ear and then down to suck on the pulse point on her throat.

"Thorin."

He groaned at the breathy quality of her voice. His knuckles brushed the underside of her breast.

"Mahal lass! Why are you not wearing any bindings?" He let his thumb brush the underside as she gasped.

"I, ah, don't like them."

She arched her back allowing Thorin to slip her shirt up even more. He finally cupped one small breast only to feel something different about the pebbled nipple. Pulling away he met her eyes. There was a twinkle in her silver-blue irises as she yanked the garment over her head. His eyes widened, even there she had piercings. They were like the one in her tongue, barbells he thought she called them.

"Is there any place at all you don't have these?" The twinkling of the metal held his gaze even as he chuckled.

"You've seen them all." Her smirk was playful.

"Good," he gathered her close again giving Akiko a very deep kiss, his whole palm covered her breast. She was less endowed than any dam he had ever lay with. The size fit her slight frame perfectly. Thorin caught the moan that spilled from her lips and pushed her back down into the soft leaf litter.

He savored the feel of her smooth skin under his calloused palms. The soft noises she made were as sweet as music. Especially when he would tweak one nipple or the other. He had her panting and writhing by the time the moon was on the rise.

"Thorin, please," her voice was broken and thick with need.

The King in Exile slowly slid one hand down to the waist of her pants. He kissed her neck while working the ties open. She gasped loudly when his fingers cupped her sex. She was so wet.

"You must try to stay quiet, but I want to hear my name on your lips as you shatter in my arms." His voice was deep. He ran his middle finger up and down her slit gently parting the slippery flesh to find that little pearl of pleasure. His name spilled from her in broken whimpers. "That's it love, just let go." His fingers continued to play with her. How could she be so tight? Then… could she really be?

"Durin's beard Akiko. How are you still a virgin?"

She whimpered arching her back and grinding her hips against his hand. He realized just how precious this moment was and doubled his efforts to bring her to her peak. Akiko sobbed his name as she came apart clutching tightly to him. Thorin gently rubbed her back as she calmed down.

Akiko slowly came back to herself. She was warm and surrounded but the sent of pine and leather again. Thorin. She snuggled closer to his warmth feeling happy, actually happy. One finally shift brought her into contact with something hard. Thorin's growl was so low she almost missed it.

"I can help you with that." She murmured into his ear.

"I will not have your first time on the hard ground lass."

"That's not what I was thinking," she swallowed nervously and glanced down. This wouldn't be the first time she had pleasured someone but it was definitely the first time it would mean something.

Thorin made to protest but she was quick work the laces on his trousers lose, her fingers cupped him as she settled herself between his legs and glanced up at him through her lashes. That look, her silvery eyes smoldered up at him, she had him trapped in those eyes.

Thorin let out a deep groan his head falling back as she went to work on him

"Mahal lass you're going to kill me."

The ball on the end of her barbell rubbed over his most sensitive spots in the most delicious ways. He couldn't last not with her mouth working him so beautifully. He could feel her swallowing as he found his end. Out of breath and sated beyond belief, Thorin pulled her up to rest next to him. He didn't know how late it was but it couldn't hurt to just close his eyes for a few minutes and enjoy the peace that came with his Akiko next to him.

It was still dark when Akiko awoke shivering as a cool breeze blew through the trees around her. She went to sit up when an arm wrapped around her waist.

"It is dark yet, we still have some time to rest." Thorin's voice was scratchy from sleep. He pulled her against his chest closing his coat around them both. The wave of heat that washed over her relaxed her enough that she drifted back off to sleep.

The sun had half rose when Akiko was gently shaken awake. Thorin handed her shirt back to her. She blushed as he looked her over in the bright daylight. The dwarf pulled her close before she could redress.

"Beautiful." It was an almost inaudible whisper into her hair but Akiko heard him and smiled.

Thorin gently massaged the tight muscles in his Ones back. He knew he needed to tell her, fully explain what had happened. Yes, she had forgiven him but he could still feel a rift between them and Thorin was determined to fix it.

"I owe you an explanation lass." He placed his fingers gently on her soft lips stalling her response. "I know you have forgiven me but I am still ashamed of how poorly I treated you. In the last weeks, I have come to realize that you are my One. Do you know what that means?" She had no idea.

"I do not believe men have them but for Dwarro a One is the other half of our soul. The legend goes that Mahal divided each of our souls in half and put each half into a body. You, Akiko Morris, are my One and that scares me more then it should. I cannot lose you now either in battle or to others challenging your place at my side. But I do not want you to change who you are either. I spoke harshly and I regret that deeply."

He could see she was thinking all this over. Before he could say any more she spoke up.

"I'm young Thorin. Not a child but i'm only eighteen and just barely an adult in my world. I know I have strong feelings for you but i'm not ready to say yes to forever. Hell it scares me even thinking about forever right now. But i'm willing to be with you and see where this goes." The King in Exile moaned softly as she kissed him deeply.

After a bit more relaxing Thorin could hear Dwalin up and grumbling about breakfast. Some of the language the worrier used would have made most females blush but Akiko was giggling and shaking her head. The two of them rose and His One finally went to pull on her shirt. The tattoo on her back was vibrantly colored, Thorin had never seen anything like it before. It looked like bird wings of some kind, only he had never seen a purple bird.

"I call them my Angel wings. I was 15 and had just left my mothers house for good. She hates tattoos so it was the first thing I did once I was free. That and my nose piercing here. And I've slowly collected both since then. And as long as I was getting a new one of either I didn't want to cut. It helped me resist." She was looking down again obviously ashamed.

"Love," Thorin cupped her cheeks in his large hands tilting her head so she would look at him. "You are beautiful the way you are, scars, piercings, tattoos and strange hair. Never doubt that." The smile she offered him was small but it was progress.

The rest of the trip into the foothills of the mountains was uneventful. But once they started their ascent into the high passes the clouds started to gather and a harsh wind picked up. Akiko struggled to keep her footing once the rain started to fall. The Dwarves were shouting to one another ahead of her. Bilbo was behind her and slipped as stones collapsed beneath his feet. He was pulled back at the last second.

"Watch out!"

Dwalin's shout had them looking up, Akiko screamed as a giant boulder came flying for nowhere at the clip just over their heads. Sharp stones fell down almost as much as thick as the rain.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!"

Akiko was squinting through the sheets of rain only to see something massive rising up from a nearby mountain. It ripped off a chunk of the peak. She backed as far into the mount side as she could fighting down her panic.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!"

"Take cover, you'll fall!"

"What's happening?"

The dwarves were shouting in confusion as the first giant threw the piece of mountain at a second as it appeared from behind them. Akiko couldn't stop the second scream that tore from her throat when the path they were on started to shake. They were on the knees of the second giant. She could feel more then one finger nail brake as she struggled to hold onto the slick stone. She could see half the party make it off the other knee before it pulled away from the mountain again.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki…"

Fili yelled for his brother as the giant they were still on went back to the fight before its head was knocked off. It tilted and fell back towards the mountain. Kili yanked Akiko towards his chest trying to shelter her as they crashed into the mountain side.

"No! No! Kili! Akiko!"

Thorin felt like his heart was going to stop. They couldn't be dead. He rushed forward followed by the rest.

"We're all right! We're alive!"

Thorin sighed with relief as he came around the bend to find his kin alive if a bit bruised and dirty. He could see Akiko was shaking and clinging to Kili. Thorin was thankful the two were safe.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur's voice brought his attention back to the rest of his company. Everyone started looking around.  
"There!" Ori pointed over a crumbled edge.

"Get him!"

Several of the dwarves tried to reach the dangling hobbit but he was stating to slip. Thorin jumped down holding tight to jagged rocks and boosted the hobbit up to the others. He felt the rocks start to give way. Dwalin's hand gripped his arm pulling him up as the rocks completely crumbled.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!"

They found a cave a few minuets down the path. Akiko had said very little as she huddled close to Thorin's side.

"It looks safe enough."

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."  
Dwalin searched carefully before coming back out. "There's nothing here."

"Right then! Let's get a fire started."

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin wrapped his arms tightly around the trembling young woman. Her silence was worrisome. "Come, love, you need some rest." She curled up on his lap after he sat and drifted into a fitful sleep. Thorin relaxed closing his eyes hoping to get a bit of rest as well.

"Wake up. Wake up!"

Akiko was jerked awake by Thorin's shout and scrambled to her feet. The floor was shaking before it completely gave way dropping them all down a dark tunnel. The young woman could feel her hands and arms getting cut up as she tried to slow her decent. The ground reached her faster then she expected. Akiko grunted as her breath was forced out by the impacted of her landing. Before she was able to get it back one of the dwarves landed onto of her. She could hear Bofur's muttered apologies as he got off her and pulled her up.

The sounds of manic screeching caught everyone attention.

"Goblins!" hissed someone behind her. Bofur's hat was crammed onto her head. "Stay in the middle of everyone."

The horde of goblins surrounded them ripping away their weapons and packs. They were pushed and pulled along walk ways listening to some horrible song. Akiko had her hands over her ears. The noise was painfully loud. They were lead into an open space where there was a giant goblin sitting on a throne of what looked like bones. Akiko felt sick looking at the creature on his nasty throne.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence."

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

Akiko struggled against them. One got a good grab at one of her breasts she reacted braking its wrist. The little monster screeched and hobbled away over to the big one whispering something in his ear.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

No one responded.

"Well, then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the female." His evil grin had Akiko shrinking back against Bifur behind her. The sadistic look in the things eyes reminded her of one of her foster fathers.

"Wait." Thorin stepped forward.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin gave a mocking bow. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Akiko could see Thorin stiffen.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?"  
"Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize. And an extra gift." He sent another grin towards Akiko.

Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur closed in around her as torture equipment. When the goblin started singing it mostly distracted the rest. Akiko nudged Bofur and nodded her head at the weapons pile. He nodded back and they slowly shuffled closer to it.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks, you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblintown."

As some of the nasty little creatures went through the pile one pulled Thorin's sward from it. The sheath slipped making the goblin scream in fear and throw it down.

"I know that sword! It is the GoblinCleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks."

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Akiko was distracted by the ropes that were whipping. It was a good thing she was already covering her head when a sudden explosion ripped through the cavern knocking everyone down.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

That sounded like Gandalf. Akiko didn't question his sudden appearance. She dove into the pile grabbing up her knives and pack before tossing others their own weapons.

"He wields the FoeHammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

The young woman looked up just in time to see the Great Goblin fall over the edge.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!"

It was all Akiko could do to keep up with the rest while fighting off any attacks. Ther were so many of them, for everyone she stabbed or pushed over the side she felt like there were ten more waiting to take their place.

"Post!"

Dwalin's voice was followed by the dwarves cutting down a guardrail post that they used to clear a path.

"Cut the ropes!"

"Quickly!"

The raised platform was soon swinging free.

"Jump!" Thorin shouted and grabbed Akiko's hand pulling her with him several of the dwarves were stuck on swinging back the other way. They made it to a mostly empty area when the Great Goblin burst through the bottom of the rickety bridge.

"You thought you could escape me?" He attacked Gandalf with the mace he carried forcing the wizard to stumble back.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Akiko could see the wizard lunge forward jabbing the grotesque goblin in the eye.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

As he stomped his feet Gandalf slashed him across the belly.

"That'll do it."

The wizard followed it up by slitting the Great Goblin's throat.

The weight of its flabby body crashing down onto the bridge caused the wood to splinter and send them falling down the ravine. Somehow in the fall, Thorin managed to pull her close, protecting her from the worst of the landing.

"Well, that could have been worse."

Thorin had them both out of the pile checking her for injuries before the rest managed to dig themselves out. The body of the Great Goblin crashed down onto the rest of the dwarves causing them to groan in pain.

"You've got to be joking!"

"Gandalf!" Kili called looking up. Thousands of goblins were coming down the walls at them.

"There's too many! We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!"

The passageways twisted and turned disorienting Akiko. If it wasn't for Thorin's grip on her she would have fallen behind and become lost. They burst out into late day sunlight.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve... Bombur that makes thirteen and Akiko fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!"

"I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!"

"Well, where did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us."

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Akiko frowned up at him.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo stepped from around a tree.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!"

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!"

"How, indeed?"

Akiko found herself fidgeting in the tense silence that followed Dwalin's question. And poor Bilbo looked nervous.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!"

"It matters! I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

Thorin and the rest looked thoughtful until a howel sounded somewhere behind them.

"What the fuck was that?" Akiko asked nervously.

"Out of the frying pan..."

"...And into the fire! Run! RUN!"

Running down the hill was more difficult then Akiko imagined it would be. She really needed to change into the boots the elves gave her. The ones from her world were really not met for all this running. Ok so they were combat boots but the lack of sleep was starting to get to her making her far more clumsy than normal.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb! Akiko get up here!"

"I'm climbing a fast as I fucking can you old bastard." She growled under her breath struggling to climb up the tree. "At this rate, I'm not going to have any skin left on my hands. I would like to reiterate my thoughts on trees! They fucking suck! I hate trees!" she shouted up at the others over her head.

"You and every dwarf worth their stones lass," Bofur commented while hulling her up by the handle on her pack.

"They're coming!"

Akiko had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming when she saw the creatures. Orcs. The dead one outside Rivendell had been bad enough. But these ones were alive. The one with the white skin, maybe an albino? Was the most terrifying one imaginable. He had strange scaring across his face and chest. And the Warg, she was pretty sure that's what they were called, had a pale white color.

"Azog?!"

That was Azog? Akiko remembered Balin's history lesson a while back. He had been telling stories one night after a few too many. Azog was the one that killed Thorin's grandfather. The beast had sworn to end his family. The small woman shuddered.

"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganziligi unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Trainob." [Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.]

"It cannot be."

"Kod, Toragid biriz. Wororida!" [That one is mine. Kill the others!]

She couldn't hold back her scream when the Warg's started leaping up at the trees. It wasnt long before the tree was shaking under the force of each impact. As the tree started to fall she jumped hoping to land somewhere safely. Soon they were all in the same tree.

"Sho gad adol!" [Drink their blood!]

"Fili!" Gandalf called out as he started tossing fiery pinecones down to them. The pine cones caught the dried pine needles and underbrush on fire. Everyone cheered as the warg's and orc's backed off. Then the tree made a loud cracking noise. It started swaying wildly before falling towards the cliff. Akiko wrapped her arms around the trunk as best as she could and closed her eyes actually praying she and everyone else would live.

Akiko watched as Thorin pulled himself up on the tree before charging towards Azog and his followers. The pale Orc struct him down while smirking.

"Nooo!"

Balin's voice wasn't the only one screaming. Akiko was scared beyond anything she ever had been before. This was worse then the day she ran from the first foster home she was placed in. Worse then the day she father died. She tried with all her strength to climb up but the adrenaline was wearing off and it was all she could do to hang onto the rough bark of the tree.  
The warg clamped down on The King in Exile causing him to cry out in pain. It stared shaking him like a rag doll making Akiko struggle harder to pull herself up.

"Thorin! Nooo!" Dwalin next to her fought just as hard to get up on the trunk of the tree.

Thorin brought the pommel of his sword down on the creatures head forcing it to release him. He was tossed aside.

"Biriz torag khobdudol." [Bring me the Dwarf's head.]

The strange language of the orc physically hurt when she heard it. If she could have covered her ears without falling she would have. But that just wasn't an option so she gritted her teeth and fought to keep her grip. One of the other orc's jumped into action and approached Thorin's limp form. He raised his sword ready to take the Dwarven King's head. Bilbo managed to hull himself up a charged into the orc knocking him over.

Akiko started to slip losing track if the rest of the fight. As her grip slipped even more she could hear the sounds of swards clashing and battle cries. She fought hard to pull her self back up and failed finally slipping. She couldn't even scream as she fell. Tears dried as fast as they formed. Just as she had finally accepted she would die falling something large caught her. Looking up she saw the profile of a large bird.

"Thorin!"

Fili's voice brought her attention to Thorin's limp body in the claws or talons or whatever of another of the birds. Once they touched down onto of a large rock Akiko ran to Thorin's side.

"Thorin! Thorin." Gandalf called his name kneeling down next to him. Akiko pushed her way to the dwarf king's side and fumbled for the amulet Galadriel had given her. She gripped it placing one hand on Thorin's head. She sent a silent prayer to Mahal. He wasn't her God but he was Thorin's. And maybe just maybe He would help her heal Thorin. After several moments her dwarf groaned slowly waking. She felt drained but happy he was ok.

"The halfling?"

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe."

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Akiko wanted to be annoyed at him but couldn't find the energy. Thorin approached Bilbo and pulled him into a hug. Well that was less annoying.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life! I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar."

Everyone chuckled even the young woman. She tucked the longer hair on the one side of her head behind her ear. Dwalin helped her up keeping one hand on her back to steady her. The sun rose revealing something off in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?

"Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"Our home."

A dark-colored bride flew by chirping in a way that made it sound overly happy.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign a good omen."

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

Dwalin guided Akiko over towards Thorin and he pulled her against his side supporting her tired body. There was hope for them all.

"We are almost there love." He kissed the top of her head gently wrapping her in his arms.

 **EndNote**

I want to thank all my reviewers. I love reviews, sometimes they give me ideas on things to add to the rest of the story. And I just love hearing for you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note**

So this is a day late, oops. I got distracted yesterday. Hubby had the day off so we went out gold panning with our 3-year-old. I found one tiny flake of gold and a whole lot of garnets. so that was pretty cool. Hubby and I also ended up sunburnt. The small one didn't which is nice. Maybe today we will be more successful. Either way, wish me luck and enjoy the chapter!

 **Story**

Akiko found a rock to sit on as the others decide the next course of action. She could feel her eyes fighting to close and found she couldn't care less where they went as long as she got to sleep when they arrived there. Healing Thorin had taken the last of her energy after nearly two straight days of no sleep and she was ready to pass out where she was sitting. Her world suddenly tipped sideways as she hit the ground with a thump.

"Ow, fuck." She sat up rubbing her shoulder. Yep, she was tired.

"We should make our way to the bottom of this rock before we rest."

Balin was right there wasn't a lot of room up here and someone could roll off not to mention the exposure to the elements but that was a long climb down. Standing turned out to be a mistake. Her vision became fuzzy around the edges before going black.

"Akiko!"

Thorin turned around when he heard Kili shout her name. His youngest nephew was holding up her limp form. Thorin felt panic set in. Was she hurt and he hadn't noticed? The dwarf rushed over and gently took her form his nephew's arms as Oin and the wizard hurried over to check on her. He refused to let her go as the two examined her.

"No visible signs of injury. She doesn't look to have hit her head." Oin continued to mutter to himself while Gandalf laid his hand across her forehead and murmured a few words.

"It appears she is exhausted. After all the fighting and running we did and then healing you I am really not surprised."

Thorin felt relief flood him at the wizard's words. His One was going to be ok after some sleep. The hike down was a bit more difficult then he would have liked while holding her but he couldn't bring himself to let anyone else touch her right now. He had come close to losing his life in that foolish attack and in the process, he would have lost her. Once down at the bottom they found an overhang of rock deep enough to fit them all fairly comfortably.

Bilbo and Bombur set about cooking dinner with the supplies they still had. It wasn't the most filling but at least it was food. Thorin made sure there was a bowl set aside for Akiko. He wouldn't have her going hungry after everything else. As afternoon turned into evening Thorin had time to think about the journey so far. When he had set out he never imagined he would find his One. Especially not in the small human woman sleeping beside him. But now that he had found her he knew he couldn't walk away. Somehow he would find a way for her to be his queen. His musings were cut short by the sound of grumbling from the one who had his thoughts so preoccupied. She still looked tired and grouchy as he helped her sit up.

"How do you feel love?"

"Like shit."

She accepted the bowl he offered and slowly ate. Once she was done and the bowl had been set aside Thorin sat her between his legs and started rubbing the tight knots all along her spine. He worked his way up from her lower back to her shoulders then to her neck. He paused before touching her hair. He was sure it wasn't taboo in her world to touch another person's hair but for a dwarf, it was seen as inappropriate to do so without being related, married or formally courting. Though he had already crossed that line many times he realized. He continued massaging her neck then her head he could feel her completely relax under his fingers.

"That feels amazing," Akiko sighed. The rest of the night passed quietly.

The next morning Akiko woke feeling refreshed even with her travel-worn clothes dirty and ripped and sore muscles. There wasn't anywhere nearby to really get cleaned up and nobody wanted to lose the head start they had on the orcs hunting them so she found the cleanest set of clothes she could in her pack and pulled them on before heading out. At least her boots were holding up to the abuse even if they looked dirty and scuffed up. And thanks to some herbs Elrond and given her, before they left the safety of his valley she didn't have to worry about her monthly visitor for some time, even if they were light and short due to the implant she had been forced to get at one point. Thorin could say whatever he wanted about the elf but she was grateful for his generosity.

The weeks passed as they raced across the lands between them and The Lonely Mountain. After nearly two months of traveling a quickly as they could, she started to wonder just how different this reality was from the book when there was no mention of the shapeshifter. Or was he called a skin-changer? She couldn't remember. Then came the night when an all too familiar howl echoed behind them. They started running.

Bilbo came scrambling back to them from where he had gone to see if he could sort out how close their pursuers. They had pushed themselves well past their normal stopping time in hopes of putting enough distance between them to escape notice.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin demanded when the hobbit was close enough he didn't have to shout.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?"

"Not yet, but they will."

"We must find shelter a defendable position. We cannot go on like this all night." Balin looked exhausted his old bones not used to running this hard.

"There is nowhere like that here. We must keep going and hope they think we went a different way." Everyone looked at the wizard in disbelief.

Akiko knew Balin was right. Gandalf was a fool if he thought the dwarves could keep this up much longer. They were all tired and close to collapse.

"What of Beorn?"

The gray wizard turned to her with a frown. Nobody else seemed to have heard what she said as they were debating what to do. She wasn't sure what Gandalf was thinking until he turned to the rest and spoke loud enough that the others quieted down to listen to him.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house? Are they friend or Foe?" Thorin stepped closer to Akiko and gripped her hand tightly in his own.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

None of them had very hopeful looks at that but what else could they do? Dwalin spit in anger while the others muttered and Bilbo fidgeted nervously.

"What choice do we have?"

There was another howl this one closer and somehow sounded more eager. Their scent had been picked up but the wargs behind them.

"None," it was Akiko who spoke this time. Her voice was shaking but had an air of finality to it that didn't allow any room argument.

Despite the danger they were in Thorin felt a swell of pride for his One. She was frightened but was unwilling to let it control her. They were running when a different sound came from the forest behind them. A thunderous roar that even drowned out the triumphant cries of the orc pack chasing them. As they broke from the tree line The Exiled King tightened his hold on Akiko's hand nearly dragging her along as she stumbled slightly. Bombur glanced back as another roar echoed through the trees then next thing any of them knew the round dwarf was running past them all and through the row of hedge before the door to the house.

As the company piled up Thorin was forced to let Akiko go in order to reach the door. He thrust her into Dwalin's arms and he forced his way up to the door and threw off the bar closing it from the outside.

"Come on, get inside!"

None of them needed to be told twice. As the door started to close a large snout was pushed inside.

"Come on, lads!"

As the dwarves shoved against the door Thorin was surprised by Akiko rushing forward with a stick to hit the creature right on the nose. It pulled back and the door was closed and locked.

"What is that?" Ori looked shaken

"That...is our host."

The only person who didn't look confused or worried was the young woman who was sitting with her back against the door eyes closed and gasping for breath.

"His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

"He's leaving!" Ori was peeking out a crack in the door now more curious than frightened.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell." Dori was ever the mother hen pulling his youngest brother away from the door.

"Don't be a fool; he is under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You will be safe here tonight."

Thorin led Akiko to some hay and laid his cloak down to protect them from being poked. As he pulled her close he heard the wizard mutter.

"I hope."

Akiko was woken by Gandalf greeting someone and their deep-voiced response. Thorin was still sleeping as were the rest of the party. She was quick to untangle herself without waking her dwarf and crept barefoot to the kitchen wondering when he had become hers.

"Ah here is the first to wake. Beorn this is Akiko Morris. Akiko this is Beorn though I suspect you know that."

"Uh... hi."

Well, no one had ever claimed she was eloquent especially in the morning. The large man's nostrils flared and he let out a deep laugh. That was unexpected.

"You must be the little wild cat that hit me in the nose last night!"

His booming voice had her wincing. She could hear the dwarves waking up too.

"It has been some time since I have had visitors and I forgot my manners especially when it comes to having a female guest. It was a good reminder for me. Come have some breakfast you must be famished."

The rest of the dwarves started to stumble in she could see Beorn wasn't happy about them being dwarves but Gandalf was telling him of their adventure so far which appeared to mostly placate him.

"And how did you end up with these dwarves little Wild Cat?"

"I fell into the troll camp and they took me along to keep me safe from the orcs that showed up right after that." When she put it that way it almost sounded boring.

He nodded looking thoughtful. Thorin chose that moment to stumble in, Bilbo right behind him.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" All amusement was gone from his voice now.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?"

Akiko wished she could have stopped that question from being voiced. She remembered being sad for Beorn when her father had told her his story.

"Once, there were many."

"And now?"

"Now, there is only one."

After several minutes of silence, the bear-man spoke again.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes."

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin was frowning.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

Akiko pushed her food away feeling sick.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."

The skin-changer picked up a mouse that Dwalin had roughly brushed off his arm and approached Thorin.

"But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

It didn't take long for them to agree on what was needed Beorn told them it would take a couple days to gather a number of provisions that were required to get thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, a woman and a wizard through the forest. She was thankful for the chance to rest.

That evening by the fire Thorin combed his fingers through her short hair while the company joked and laughed around them.

"Oakenshield, you and your mate may take the bedroom at the end of the hall. There is a bath already poured. There will be baths for the rest of you shortly. My animals will clean and mend your clothes as well. Do not leave the safety of the yard after nightfall." With that, he was gone.

Thorin led the young woman down the hall to the bedroom. He had every intention of letting her bathe alone but she pulled him into the room before he could retreat back to the others. Her lips were on his driving all other thoughts from his mind. It was several minutes before the had to separate for air.

"Stay with me tonight." She sounded breathless making her request all the more tempting.

"If I stay I won't be able to resist making you mine lass."

"What if that's what I want? We might not live through this Thorin. I don't want to lose this chance."

"We will live through this Akiko."

She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. Something was wrong.

"Lass, how does the story end in your world?" he had never asked her anything about it but something was bothering her now and he had to know. "Are we successful?"

"Yes."

She still wouldn't look at him. He swallowed.

"Do we all live?" That was his biggest fear. She didn't respond. He gently turned her around to find tears on her face. "Who?"

She wouldn't answer him. He started naming members of the company praying that it wouldn't be his nephews. His prayers weren't answered.

"No. Not them. They are so young."

"I'm sorry," it was a sob. "Bolg, he… all three of you."

Thorin pulled her closer.

"Your story hasn't been completely accurate. We have forewarning and you are here. This is not set in stone." She nodded against his chest.

He understood why she wanted him here tonight. Thorin slowly removed her belt letting her tunic hang loose. He kissed her cheek until he coaxed her head up so he could reach her lips. He would not deny her request. Once he had her clothes off he was quick to strip down while she slipped into the tub. He tossed their dirty clothes into the hall before turning to look at his One.

She was watching him a faint blush on her face. He slipped into the water searching out her hand letting her calm down some before pulling her close. He kissed her lightly as his calloused fingers ran up and down her arms. He moved his mouth from her lips to her throat and gently grazed his teeth over her pulse point. The breathy moan he got in response had him harder than he ever remembered being.

One hand tangled in her still short hair. It was growing out quickly. The other found one of her small breasts and squeezed causing her to gasp and press closer to him. One of his thighs slid between hers pressing against her core. She ground herself against him. He whispered his love into her ear slipping his hand from her breast down her flat stomach to where she was pressed so tightly against him. With a bit of pressure, he was able to get her to move so he could turn her so her back was against his chest. He dipped one thick finger into her folds as the other hand played with a hardened nipple.

HIs finger entered her slowly causing her to tremble and moan. He worked her gently before adding another finger. She winced slightly making him pause.

"If it gets to be too much I will stop. Just tell me."

"I'm ok." Her voice trembled. "Please Thorin."

He took his time preparing her. Dwarves were larger than men and he didn't want to hurt her. He soon had her begging as he turned her to face him again.

Akiko wrapped her legs around Thorin's waist and kissed him deeply. She had never been surer of anything in her life. This was right no matter what happened this was what she wanted and who she needed. She broke the kiss as he touched her center.

"I love you Thorin."

He had said it to her many times in many ways but until that moment she hadn't said it to him. Her dwarf kissed her hard and started to slide into her. Akiko could feel her heart racing and her whole body was tingling. Thorin pulled her tight against his chest and shuddered filling her. It took them both some time to calm enough to finish washing. Thorin carried her to bed and pulled her close before covering them both. She drifted off warm and content feeling happier then she had in a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note**

Puffgirl1952- Hopefully this chapter is to your liking as well! There is more to come!

ColdOnePaul- If I answered that it would give stuff away. You'll just have to read to find out.

Big thanks to all my readers! I love seeing people fav and follow my story and I love reviews. They aren't necessary but it's nice knowing others enjoy what I write. I do want to let everyone know things are going to get a bit dark coming soon. Not this chapter but soon. Just be prepared. Things will get better however there with be some horror and angst elements for a little while.

And it looks like I'm switching my update day to Saturday for the foreseeable future. Fridays have become a bit of a mess with summer coming and us getting outside more. Gold Panning for the win. Though I honestly seem to be better at finding garnets than gold. Oh well, I'll get better with practice.

Edit to add: I did mostly skip over the spider fight scene. I am absolutely terrified of spiders and had to leave during that part. I couldn't watch it and I can't seem to ever read it either. So Akiko is for all intents and purposes unconscious during that whole thing.

 **Story**

The next morning Akiko was slow to rise. She was warm and the deep even breaths of Thorin were comforting. After all the terror of the past few months, it was nice to be able to relax and sleep in. But sleep did not return. She slowly sat up causing Thorin to grumble but he didn't wake. He looked so peaceful right now, no cares or burdens to weight on his shoulders. She wished they didn't have to leave the sanctuary of the Shapeshifters house. Akiko started combing her fingers through Thorin's dark hair gently removing the tangles that had formed overnight. She was so focused on her task she failed to notice the deep blue eyes now watching her.

"Good morning lass."

She jumped in surprise before letting out a laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Thorin rolled her under him. He was settled between her legs and she could feel just how hard he was. She kissed him raising her hips in invitation. An invitation he accepted. The pace was slow as Thorin explored her body finding the areas that drove her wild. It took all his self-control to hold out until she came apart her fingernails leaving scratches on his back. They took their time cleaning up and dressing in some borrowed clothes.

"Why does everyone think I want to wear a dress?"

Thorin had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the look on her face as she held up the offending clothing item.

"At some point, you will need to wear one."

"Oh? And why exactly will I need to wear a dress?"

"There are some festivals and celebrations that call for formal wear. I had hoped that as my One you would accompany me to such affairs when the time comes."

"Oh Hell! That's right you're a king!" she sighed giving him a look that could rival Dis on her grouchiest day. He made a note to never cross her. "Can I at least still wear leggings under the fucking dresses?"

"Of course."

She gave him a nod and appeared mollified for now. She even pulled on the borrowed dress cursing it as she did. Oh, the council was in for a rude awaking if they thought she was going to be easy to push around. He couldn't wait.

The day passed in a relaxed manner Akiko tracking down each party member and healing them much to the protest of several.

"Lass I'm fine," Dwalin grumbled at her as she tried to heal him for the fifth time.

"You've got all kinds of scrapes and bruises you stubborn ass. Now sit still."

"I don't need scrapes and bruises healed."

"Well, too damn bad. We're in a safe area and I'm determined that when we leave everyone will be in top shape!"

The last part was a shout as she lunged at the warrior actually managing to get a hold of him. The next moment she was panting in exhaustion.

"Only a little hurt my ass. You had three broken ribs. Balin, he had THREE broken ribs! Talk some sense into you fuck head brother before I have to beat it into his thick skull."

Balin chuckled and pulled the large warrior aside, while Akiko stalked off to the small stream still muttering about the stubbornness of dwarves. After a look from Thorin Fili and Kili followed her.

The brothers found her laying in the sun one arm flopped over her eyes.

"You look exhausted," Fili commented sitting down next to her.

"Healing takes a lot out of me, I'll be fine."

All three enjoyed the sun in silence until a strong breeze swept over them ruffling the skirt and pushing it up her thighs.

"Akiko," Kili's voice sounded suddenly worried. "What are those?"

"What are what?" She glanced down and realized just how high the hem was. Her scars were visible, she hastily covered them. "They're nothing, don't worry about it Kili."

"Those didn't look like nothing to me," Fili said also looking worried.

"They're just scars ok? They healed months ago."

"Who would give you scars like that?"

"Did they happen when you came here?"

"Did one of the elves hurt you?"

"What? No! No one hurt me!" She shifted uncomfortably looking between the two of them.

"Then how were you hurt?"

The concern on their faces brought back the feelings of shame she had every time she gave into that need.

"It's nothing ok? Just drop it." She headed back to the house.

The brothers watched her go feeling concerned. They felt like she was hiding something.

"We should talk to Oin," Fili stated as they followed her back.

That evening they pulled the old healer away and told him about the scars. He frowned listening to them.

"She said they healed but you are still concerned?"

"Yes, but she was acting weird."

"I'll go talk to her."

She had avoided most the dwarves that afternoon only letting Thorin close. Fili and Kili had been watching her all evening and finally pulled Oin to the side. She felt slightly sick when the old dwarf stood and started making his way towards her.

"Come on lass let me take a look at those scars to make sure they've healed properly."

The rest of the company looked up from where they were scattered around the room. Even Gandalf and Bilbo were watching her now.

"Oin," Thorin's deep voice held a warning that he ignored.

"It's nothing," she said uncomfortably.

"Come now, lass. I want to make sure they healed properly."

"I treated her personally when they happened," Thorin's voice was calm but he pulled Akiko close to his side.

"Then you must know who hurt her, Uncle."

The company started agreeing with Kili, demanding to know who would hurt Akiko and why they hadn't been told when it had happened.

"It was me," Her whisper couldn't be heard over the others forcing her to talk louder. "It was me!"

"Lass?" Dwalin was the first one to hear her. The rest quieted down as well.

"I-it was me ok? I did it to myself."

"But why?" Ori asked looking at her like it was the most horrifying thing he had ever heard.

"I had a moment of weakness. I felt out of control and overwhelmed. And it calmed me." She looked at the floor while she explained. "I know I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't stop myself. Thorin found me and I asked him not to tell anyone else. It's not something I'm proud of and I haven't done it since."

"Scars are nothing to be ashamed of." It was surprisingly Dori who spoke up first. He turned to his youngest brother. "Not all battles are fought against physical enemies. Remember that."

There were murmurs of agreement all around. She looked up in surprise. Thorin had been one thing but the rest of them supporting her was more than she ever hoped for.

Several of the others patted her on the back before she sat back down and relaxed into Thorin's side. As she started to fall asleep he carried her off to bed. He joined the others around the fire to finalize their plans to get through the forest. He had no desire to go into the elven woods but there was no other way.

Departure day came too quickly for any ones liking but it was time. Beorn sent them off with enough food to get them through the forest after they promised to send his ponies back. Akiko rode with Thorin not having any experience with riding any living animal. Once they reached the forest she was distracted by how sinister it felt and was caught by surprise when Gandalf rode away from them. She knew it was coming but had hoped he would stay.

The first few days in the woods weren't that bad. Gloomy yes but not horrible. Soon though she started to feel light headed and couldn't remember how long they had been in there. Only Bilbo seemed unaffected by it. She didn't even know what day it was when suddenly the path was one. The dwarves were wandering around when she head something behind them. Bilbo had disappeared at some point so maybe it was him. She turned only to come face to face with a giant spider.

When next she woke someone was pulling sticky white strings from around her face. She could hear Thorin's voice shouting her name.

"Akiko! Do not touch her elf! Akiko answer me!"

He sounded angry and fearful all at the same time. She swatted the elf's hands away from her person as they went to bush more of the sticky stuff from her face.

"Back off." She struggled to her feet the elf went to grab her again.

"Seriously back the fuck off I'm fine."

She pulled away from him and looked around. There were several arrows knocked and pointed in her face.

"Well, fuck!"

"You should watch how you speak to us girl. Hand over your weapons."

"Like I give a damn about what you think pretty boy," she held out her knives feeling sad to lose them. After all, Thorin had made them for her. As the elf next to her went to grab them she dropped them. "Oops."

"Insolence girl!" before she could react the elf struck her across the face catching one of her lip piercings and making it bleed. She saw Thorin tense.

"No!" she held up her hand to stop him. "He's not worth it Thorin."

The one she had called 'pretty boy' stepped forward and grabbed the one that hit her and pulled him away.

"Do not strike her again. She is unarmed and you are a warrior you should hold yourself to a higher standard. Move out."

As they made their way through the forest it seemed to be becoming lighter and more friendly. Akiko was able to slowly move among the others until she was next to Thorin again. She slipped her hand into his until the retched a bridge that forced them to walk single file. They entered a large cavern, Akiko kept her face passive not wanting the elves to get the satisfaction of seeing how impressed she was. As they walked deeper Pretty Boy called to a passing female elf who come over and tried to guide Akiko away from the rest.

"Don't touch me." She moved closer to the dwarves.

"She is only going to lead you to somewhere you can clean up."

"And are my friends going to get to clean up?"

"Why would we show them such undeserved kindness?" He actually looked truly confused by this.

"No thanks. I'll stick with them. I don't know any of you so I'm not interested in going anywhere."

He looked ready to argue when another elf came up to him and said something in their strange musical language. He gave her one last confused look before roughly guiding Thorin away. The rest of them were taken to the dungeons and shoved into cells. Akiko sat there picking bits of spider web from her hair until another elf opened her cell. At first, she thought it just so they could put Thorin in with her. But she was hauled out roughly.

"King Thranduil wishes to see you." Thorin was shoved passed her into the cell looking furious as she was pulled away.

"What? Hey, let me go damn it!"

The two guards who had come for her each grabbed an arm trying to lead her away. She quickly went dead weight hoping to make them let her go. Given her slight stature it didn't work and out of sheer stubbornness she refused to get back to her own feet and made them drag her along. As it was by the time they got to the throne room the guards were completely annoyed and dropped her rather roughly onto the floor. Once they had left she stood taking her sweet time about brushing dirt from her clothes. It was really a pointless task but she wasn't ready to look at the king she knew would be standing before her.

Thranduil for his part took the given time to assess the girl. She looked to almost be a child but there was something about the way she held herself that made him think otherwise. Once she looked into his eyes he was slightly stunned not only by the silver-blue color but by the spirit he saw there. This was no simple child of man.

"It has been a long time since the Valar have sent one of your kind to Arda."

"So I've been told. It's such a fucking honor to die a horrible fucking death and then find myself surrounded by more things that want to not only kill me but eat me too."

"But my son tells me you seem fond of your companions."

"Yeah well, your Valar not asking my opinion is still annoying."

"What is your gift?"

"Healing." She responded after a long moment. It would be pointless to refuse to answer. And it couldn't hurt anything.

He spotted the thin silver chain around her neck. So she had been given a focus by Lady Galadriel. Fast as lightning he had gripped it and broke the chain taking it from her.

"The fuck? That's mine!"

"Perhaps someday you will be worthy of such an item but for now, I will hold onto it. Legolas take her back to her cell."

He didn't try to manhandle her as they left the hall.

"You should be more polite to my father. He is a king after all."

"Good for him."

"Are you truly a Gift?"

"I can actually heal if that's what you mean."

They walked in silence for a little way.

"I'm Legolas Greenleaf."

"Akiko Morris."

"Akiko that's a strange name."

"My dad named me. It means Bright Child in my mother's native language. His nickname for me was Little Star."

Legolas took her back to the cell that held the dwarven king. The look of relief on his face surprised Legolas as did the way he quickly pulled her into a tight hug. He left them be and headed up to the feast that was starting.

Akiko was curled up on Thorin's lap listening to the singing overhead when she heard much closer voices. Kili was talking to someone and Judging by the female voice it was an elf. Probably that read headed guard he had been eyeing on the way to the cavern. She drifted off shortly after.

The next thing she knew there were voices shouting Bilbo's name. He was shushing them and unlocking doors. There was a bit of a disagreement when he went to lead them deeper into the dungeons but that was soon put to rest by Thorin. They followed him down to the cellars and hopefully escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note**

I know I said I would be posting on Saturdays from now on but its snowing again today. I know what the hell winter? It's supposed to be spring now! SoIt'ss a Friday chapter. Who knows if next weeks will be Friday or Saturday at this point.

Anyway, this is where it gets dark. I have tried to keep is as nondescriptive as possible but there is rape in this chapter. This was the hardest chapter for me to write but its the only way I could make certain things happen later (like actually saving the Line of Durin in a believable way). And its Azog he is the Defiler for a reason and he's pure evil so there's that. THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN RAPE. I've attempted to make it as nongraphic as possible but it's in there. I will mark it.

StarAvengerWho- Woot! You probably won't be that fast today, though you might be I don't know what you're doing right now LOL! Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Puffgirl1952- Thanks for pointing out to me how confusing my skipping the spiders on the last chapter was. I added a note so others understood why I did it. And you're Akiko should have kicked that one in the face it would have been hilarious even if she would have ended up in even more trouble.

 **Story**

Barrels, bloody fucking barrels. Why did they have to escape the stupid elf kings dungeons in Mahal damned wine barrels? Akiko was going to kill that hobbit when they retched calm waters again. To make matters worse the orcs had shown back up. She knew Kili was hurt but, until they stopped crashing into rocks and dodging arrows, there wasn't much she could do to help him. In her brief time using her "gift" she had learned that physical contact was a necessity for her to heal anyone. An Arrow thunked into her flimsy wooden craft missing her by inches.

"DAMNIT!" the white feathers gave away its origin as elven "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THOSE THINGS YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS!"

The short half Asian girl peered over the lip of her barrel to see if she could spot the culprit. An elf running along the bank near her looked shocked and outraged by her language. Akiko stuck her hand up using one of the rude gestures she had seen Noir use. She was quick to pull her hand back to safety as an orc arrow just missed it.

"WOMAN!" Thorin's voice came from behind her. She glanced back to see him glaring at her as he swung an ax that he had apparently taken from one of the dead Orcs back at the gate. "KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

She ducked back inside her wine barrel. It must have been cooking wine she thought, wrinkling her nose at the pungent smell, as the thing crashed into yet another rock. Her musings were cut short as a disturbing cracking sound came from the wood.

"Oh shit… oh fuck… not good not good!" Her barrel was filling with water. It was rapidly sinking as the young woman tried to scramble out but the splintered edge caught on her coat hem. She tugged fighting to keep her head above the water. The sounds of the battle were fading as she tried to yell for help. At this point, she didn't even care if she ended up back in that dungeon. As the broken and leaking barrel pulled her under she cursed her stupid coat. Was it really going to be the death of her a second time? The next chance she got she was going to burn the damned thing.

Just as it was becoming hard for her to keep holding her breath something grabbed the back of her coat and tugged her free of the water. She was thrown none too gently onto the pebbled bank coughing and gasping for air as she shivered. Glancing up she expected to see a disgruntled elf but was instead meant with the hulking form of a pale white skinned Orc.

"Bolg." Her voice came out as a terrified whisper. His evil smirk was the last thing she saw before his fist connected with the side of her head.

Bolg's Long stride carried him quickly through the camp towards the fire at the center. He knew Azog would be there prepping for the upcoming attack on the Dwarves.

"You were to stop the Dwarves before they reached the lake."

The blade that had replaced the forearm lost so long ago was suddenly pressed against his throat. In response, he threw the girl he was carrying at his sire's feet.

"And who is she?"

"Oakenshield's whore. I can still smell the dwarven scum all over her."

Azog smirked. The goblins had reported a girl was traveling with the dwarves. Bolg was right he could smell their "king" all over her. Braking her would be an unexpected treat.

"Leave her in my tent, don't bother searching or chaining her the fight will make taking her more… pleasurable."

Bolg did as he was told before departing to track down the dwarves. It really was too bad he wouldn't be around to hear her screams as The Defiler had his fun. But orders were orders and perhaps if everything went smoothly there would be some of her left for him.

Azog entered the rough hide tent. As the leader of his people, he alone had the honor of a tent. The rest were left to sleep on the ground. It was better than most of them deserved he thought. The girl was still unconscious but that gave him time to study her. She was no taller than most dwarves but defiantly slimmer. There was a willowy look to her that reminded him of the elves. She didn't look like any race he had ever seen in Arda. she was darker skinned than any of the children of man he had ever seen and her eyes had a slight slant to them. But her pale hair was again reminiscent of the hated elves however, the short choppy cut was not. Perhaps she was half-elven. The bits of metal in her face and ears were also interesting. He wondered idly where she was from. Not that it mattered he thought as he circled her in a predatory fashion. It was time to wake her up. Taking the flask from his hip he poured it over her face and into her slightly open mouth. As she coughed he tossed the flask aside and fisted his finger in her short hair.

Akiko coughed and tried to pull away from whatever was caught in her hair. She had no idea what had just ended up in her mouth but it was horrible and burned. She brushed the liquid from her eyes blinking trying to focus through the throbbing in her head. A white face loomed over her horribly scarred and leering unpleasantly. She screamed kicking out at Azog. In her panic she missed. Never in all her self-defense training had she come face to face with such a large and powerful opponent. He laughed before shoving her away.

Stumbling back she looked for a way out of this mess. There was more at right here than her freedom or even life and she knew it.

"Leave me the fuck alone you sick freak!" At least she didn't sound as scared as she felt.

"I can smell your fear,' Azog's smirk widened at the look of surprise on her face. She hadn't expected him to speak English or Westron whatever they called it here.

"Thorin won't let you keep me. He'll come for me you'll see."

"Oakenshield will die by my hand after he sees you defiled by me, little girl."

Akiko edged towards the entrance, his threat sent a shiver of fear down her spine. She wasn't going to be the reason Thorin died. It felt like her heart was going to explode it was beating so rapidly. How was she going to get out of this? He lunged at her missing by a hairs breath as she rolled away from him. He now stood between her and the exit, bracing herself she watched him hoping for an idea of what his next attack would be.

He lunged again she tried to dodge him but the pale orc grabbed the tail of her coat and pulled her to him dragging her to her knees. He rubbed his hardening cock against her face before shoving her towards the open flap. He wanted to hunt her, chase her down in the forest. She wouldn't escape he knew. She would be nearly blind in the dark of the moonless night while he could see as well in the dark as in the daylight.

One of his own knives flashed suddenly from her hand. The tricky little bitch had taken the opportunity to gain a weapon. She threw it with impressive accuracy, he only just dodged out of the way. In his moment of distraction, she sprinted out the doorway and into the night.

Azog took his time exchanging the blade for his clawed attachment. He didn't want to kill her just yet. Then he was out into the night following the smell of her fear as others looked on smirking knowing exactly what he was doing.

As she ran Akiko shed her coat she would be damned if it was going to make another attempt at killing her. She had taken two of Azog's knives with her and stuck them into the belt of her tunic freeing her hands to push through the undergrowth. She didn't know why he hadn't tied her up but it was fortunate.

She ran not knowing where she was heading and not caring as long as it was away from Azog the Defiler and his plans for her. In all her time living on the streets and in LA she had never been so close to being raped. Branches slapped at her face leaving small cuts and catching at her different earrings but she didn't care.

'If I'm going down,' she thought. 'It won't be without a fight.' After running for what felt like an eternity she stopped to catch her breath, limbs shaking with exhaustion she listened for sounds of pursuit. Something large was moving towards her but it was still some ways off.

'I need to hide.'

Her eyes scanned the area quickly before deciding up a tree would be best. She was exhausted and didn't have much left in her to fight with. Maybe if she was lucky she could ambush the Orc and kill him before he knew she was there. It was a risk but she couldn't keep running forever. And he had said he could smell her. There was no water nearby that she could hear so no way to lose him like that.

Azog grinned entering the small clearing. So she had decided to hide. The way her scent permeated the air she had to be in a tree. It had been a long time since he'd had such an enjoyable chase, but that was to end now. She was smart he would give her that. She left behind her strange coat leaving him with one less advantage. If he was feeling generous he would allow her to have it back after he cut the rest of her clothing from her body. The slight sound of bark being scraped from off a branch told him she was right above him.

He twisted the moment she jumped and caught her arm bending it in a way as to force her to release another knife. She grunted in pain as he threw her into a tree. Her reflexes were slowing and she was weakening. As much as he enjoyed the fight it was time to take his prize. He grabbed her by the throat lifting her into the air before slamming her back into the tree, she grunted and lashed out at him again with another of his knives. He threw her to the ground making her gasp, He used her distraction to take the last knife from her before pinning by her throat yet again.

***Skip if you need to***

He found her feeble attempts to break his grip amusing as he squeezed tighter cutting off her airway completely. She clawed at his fingers leaving scratched that did no more than annoy him. He used his metal claws to slice her leggings off leaving behind deep cuts in her delicate flesh. Her hands fell limply to her sides and her legs wen still. He eased up the pressure just before she could black out and jammed one of his thick thighs between her now still legs.

It only took moments for him to reveal himself and position the limp female where he wanted her.

"Are you ready whore?"

"Fuck you," her voice was raspy after his stranglehold, but he could still hear the venom in it.

His hand wrapped around her slender throat again as he forced her to look into his eyes. Physically she was weakened but there was a fire in those eyes he was going to enjoy stamping out.

"Your dwarven king will never want you again." He tore her tunic in half and grinned at the piercings he discovered there. "I will own you. And the next time he sees you he will only look at you with disgust," he replaced his hand with the hook in favor of twisting her nipple roughly making her clench her teeth together. She refused to make a sound. That wouldn't last long.

Tightening his grip again he let out an evil laugh as she started to scream in real pain. She was sobbing now in between each cry of pain. He licked the tears and blood from her face enjoying her pain. His claw-like nails bit into her hip drawing more blood as he bit down on her shoulder drawing out another delicious scream.

He callously dropped her to the forest floor when he was finished and ignored her as he used the shredded remains of her leggings to clean himself up. At some point, he would have to make her do it. But better to make sure she was fully broken before risking her teeth. That would be harder to replace then his arm had been. He could see both their breaths in the chill of the night and decided to retrieve her coat. He had other plans for her and didn't want it to end too soon because she froze to death. She wasn't going anywhere.

***End***

Akiko faded in and out of consciousness almost completely numb. At least she wouldn't get pregnant. One of her foster parents had the foresight to make her get the implant and she had never bothered removing it. It was good another couple years too. Small blessings. But without that worry, her mind turned to Thorin. What would he think of her? Would he be disgusted by her now? He hated Azog so would he see her as dirty? Akiko found herself doing as she had whenever her mother or any of her foster parents started in on her. She compartmentalized it. She could fall apart later but right now even if Thorin hated her she still needed to figure out how to keep him alive. She distanced herself from it all and focussed on that.

Azog returned and threw her coat at her. She moved as if almost in a trance and pulled it on wincing at the pains from his abuse. He roughly took her arm forcing her to limp back to the camp and attached collar. She didn't resist. Something about the way she was acting wasn't right though. She didn't fight like she had before but there was still that smoldering fire in her silvery eyes. It was unsettling. He bound her hands behind her before shortening the chain. He wasn't going to risk her trying to kill him in the middle of the night.

The next morning he was surprised to find most of her injuries looked days old instead of hours but knew that meant he could make the next leg of the journey to the mountain on time without the risk of killing her too soon. The next time he took her would be right before the eyes of the dwarf that had caused him such misery. He still Tortured her physically. Hitting her for no reason but to hear her cry out in pain. He took pleasure in torturing her until she was trembling and sobbing in pain. He left bruises, cuts, and bite marks randomly on her. Even going so far as to rip the piercing under her eye away and drawing a deep cut from it down her face and neck to her collarbone, taunting her the whole time about how he would ruin every aspect of her. Mind and body. Yet she still wouldn't break.

He didn't know what was driving her but he found it exciting to have such a resilient toy to play with. It took several days to arrive but when they did it was to the scene of a battle about to start. He sent the order out for his army to attack and set up his command post from the vantage point on top of an old and crumbling tower. Oakenshield would come he knew it. It took nearly half the day but he and his welps appeared.

"OAKENSHIELD!"

The dwarven scum all looked up at him as he used the girl's body as a shield to protect himself from any attacks. He could hear the outcry from those below as he licked the single tear that fell from her eye. They wanted his blood. He smirked truly enjoying the anguish he knew they must be feeling. Dwarves valued their females and he had Oakenshield's at his mercy.

Suddenly the wretched girl slammed her balled up fist into his crotch making him lose his grip for just a moment. She took advantage of his distraction and pain, twisted and kicked out making something in his knee pop as she fell to the ground. They were too close to the edge though and she slipped over it with a startled cry. Enraged and in pain Azog screamed as he looked over the edge to see her lying on a ledge below completely unmoving. He would make the line of Durin pay for her escaping his plans. He limped down the stairs seething and ready to destroy the entire bloodline.

 **EndNote**

I promise I'm not skipping over a bunch of stuff. I'll be going back for that in the next chapter. This was just an Akiko heavy chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note**

So, here's the next chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, all those following, and all those who have favorited this story. You guys rock! Also, some of you may be thinking "WTF Vendi? You said Saturday updates from now on!" Well, I have a crochet group thing tomorrow most of the morning so it was either post today or wait until next week. Somehow I packed a billion things into this weekend. I don't even know how I did it at this point.

 **Story**

Everything after their escape from the elves became a haze to Thorin. Something or someone seemed to be missing but he couldn't think! He hated making the deal with the Master in Lake Town, hated the idea of parting with any of the gold. He clearly remembered when Smaug was chasing them, but the all-consuming need to find the Arken Stone again enthralled him once the dragon was gone. He faintly remembered the Lake Men coming to his gate demanding his treasure and feeling enraged by them. And every now and again he would hear his company talking, they would say the name Akiko. That name seemed to ring in his ears but he didn't know it did he? They looked worried about this unknown person, it didn't make any sense to him through the fog and longing in his mind.

"You sit here...with a crown upon your head...you are lesser now than you have ever been..." That was Dwalin's voice. Why was Dwalin challenging him? What had he done wrong?

"...AM I NOT THE KING..." he roared into the empty room with the sparkling golden floor. It was so beautiful! And all his! "...this gold... is ours... and ours alone... I will not part with a single coin... as if I was some lowly dwarf lord... Oakenshield..." He paced the room in agitation.

"...Oakenshield... I am not my grandfather… my grandfather... I am not my grandfather... I am not my grandfather…" The dragon was circling him it was coming for him, coming to destroy him! Something clanged loudly as it bounced across the floor. His crown? Thorin blinked rapidly his memories coming back to him like a tidal wave.

His first clear thought was on that floor of gold as he battled with the Gold Sickness and finally won. Something Thror had never accomplished. He knew he was making a terrible mistake not going out to fight. His second thought was of Akiko he needed to ask the others where she was. This fight was too dangerous for her, but he couldn't remember when he had seen her last.

'Mahal please let her be safe.' He thought as he changed into his old clothes and armor throwing the other ones aside with little care.

At the entrance to the mountain, he found The Company looking forlorn, Kili was the first to spot him and confronted him.

"I will not hide behind these walls while others fight our battles for us. It's not in my blood, Thorin!"

"No, It is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's Folk do not flee from a fight. I have no right to ask this of any of you. Will you follow me one last time?"

They cheered and Thorin saw pride in his youngest nephews eyes once again. As the others went to prepare to charge into the fray Thorin caught Balin by the arm.

"Where is Akiko?"

The old dwarf gave him a look that made Thorin fear the worst.

"We don't know lad. We lost her back at the river after we escaped the dungeons. We thought that maybe the elves had recaptured her but then why didn't they try to use her as a bargaining chip."

Thorin felt like something cold was poured over him. His One was missing and he hadn't even known it. If something happened to her it was his fault. He didn't have time to worry about that now though first, he had to win this battle then he could go searching for her. They charged out into the battle rallying the Dain's army.

"There's too many of these buggers, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan."

The two defended each other's backs"

"Aye. We're going to take out their leader."

"Azog?" Dain looked at him like he was insane.

"I am gonna kill that piece of filth."

"Thorin, you cannot do this. You're our king."

"That is why I must do it."

"And how do you plan to fight your way single-handed to Ravenhill?"

Thorin stopped a passing fighter on a Battle Ram and Dain watched a couple other from The Company do the same.

"You're all mad bastards. I like it."

"Dain, if you see a girl with short uneven blond hair and silver-blue eyes keep her safe. She is about as tall as Dis and swears more than Dwalin when he's training new recruits."

"Aye, I can do that. But who is she?"

"My One."

"I'll keep her safe for you if I find her cousin. Now GO!"

They were off and heading up to the tower. All was eerily quiet as they approached.

"Where are they?" Kili sounded nervous

"OAKENSHIELD!"

Azog appeared on the top of the tower. Thorin's heart stopped when he saw Akiko being held in front of the monster like a shield. She looked in rough shape but he couldn't tell just how rough from this distance. She shuddered as the orc licked her face. The others were shouting at Azog to let her go, Thorin couldn't speak. She looked down at him even at this distance he could feel her gaze. This was the moment she had warned him of. Her arm made a sudden move as she slammed her fist into the orc's stones. Azog released her in surprise and she twisted kicking the large beast hard enough to make his leg buckle and him roar in pain.

"NO!"

Thorin was shocked to hear the fear in his voice. She had chosen to attack instead of escape and landed on the very edge of the tower top. Time froze for one moment as she landed on her side before she slipped and fell with a cry that was cut short when she landed on a small ledge halfway down the tower.

"AKIKO!"

His voice wasn't the only one yelling her name, even Dwalin shouted in disbelief at what they had just witnessed. Everything was still for another moment before orcs erupted from the bottom and rushed the four of them. Thorin turned to his nephews.

"Whatever happens stay together! Keep each other safe!" It was the only warning he could give and he hoped it would be enough.

He turned to look for Azog and saw him retreating to the top of the falls. The grief-stricken dwarf went after the pale orc no longer caring if he lived or died. His One was gone and it was Azog's fault. Losing his father had been one thing but seeing Akiko fall and being unable to save her broke something inside him. This ended today. He charged after the orc cutting a path towards him.

Fili and Kili were quickly separated from Dwalin but stuck close to one another. As they fought a voice called out from somewhere nearby.

"KILI!"

"Tauriel!" Kili looked at his brother in excitement. "Fee its Tauriel! TAURIEL!"

They continued to fight back to back.

"KILI!"

"DOWN HERE!"

"Kili," she appeared next to the brothers as the last of their attackers were slain. "We must go, there is another army coming."

The three started to run and met up with Dwalin around a bend.

"Where's Uncle?"

"The bloody fool went after Azog alone!"

"We need to warn him. Tauriel says there is another army on the way."

"Lad there is nothing we can do for him. This is his fight."

"But he'll be killed."

"He was lost to us the moment she fell Kili."

"NO!"

Kili tried to lunge around the warrior but Dwalin caught him. The large dwarf had tears in his eyes as he held the younger one back.

"We can't just leave him!"

The argument was cut short when Blog came charging at them forcing the four to retreat farther down the mountainside. Kili was thrown aside with a blow from the war-hammer, the red-headed elf was first to jump to his defense also taking a good hit. Fili and Dwalin drew Bolg away from the two long enough to let them get back up. An arrow flew from seemingly nowhere distracting the orc even more.

"Legolas!"

The blond elf jumped into the fray, together the five of them pushed Bolg back towards a ledge below the falls. They soon had him cornered. Legolas landing the final blow that knocked him over the edge sending him plummeting to his death on the ice below. From above there was a shout of pain. Looking up they saw Thorin near the ledge fending off Azog as best he could. The greatsword flashed as it was knocked from Thorin's grip and over the edge. They were both obviously hurt. Legolas was the first to act hurling Orcist to the dwarf and giving him a distraction and a weapon. As the group raced back up the steep slope an echoing cry could be heard. The Eagles had come and with them came the skin-changer Beorn and hope.

Thorin quickly caught up to Azog on the ice. Whatever damage Akiko had done in those final moments appeared serious. It was obvious the pale orc couldn't put much weight on that leg but that only slowed him down it didn't make him less dangerous. The two clashed. Azog had what looked like a boulder on a chain as well as his blade arm and thorin his great sword. The boulder smashed through the ice as the dwarf dodged it. If he could just get the beast the break the ice enough perhaps he would fall through. It took only a short time to accomplish that. Azog realized too late what had happened as the chunk he was on flip sending him into there freezing water below. Thorin followed the seemingly dead orc in disbelief when his eyes flashed open and the tip of his blade arm stabbed straight through the shocked dwarfs foot.

Azog broke through the ice and charged knocking thorin's sword from his hands and over the frozen waterfall. Suddenly Orcist appeared giving Thorin a split second advantage. He lunged sinking the elven blade into the orcs chest. Azog's blade came up in the last moment impaling thorin in return. Thorin released his weapon and Azog's blade slid from his body as the orc fell dead. Thorin fell to his knees and looked up to the sky. Would Akiko be waiting for him in the halls of his fathers? He prayed she would be as he slumped down feeling tired.

Bilbo had been too slow getting up the mountain to warn the dwarves up there of the coming attack but he had held his own invisible as he was. He raced towards the tower. At the foot of the crumbling ruin, he saw a short figure stumbling in the direction of the falls. Running forward he quickly caught up with them.

"Akiko." He breathed her name in disbelief. He had hoped she was recaptured by the elves and that Thranduil had just not brought her along.

She looked horrible. Bruises, dirt, and blood covered her entire body. The only things she appeared to be wearing were her coat and boots.

Akiko Morris slowly pried her eyes open. She was laying on something cold and hard, her memory came back in a rush of images. Whimpering slightly she pushed herself up enough to see the waterfall. On the surface were two figures fighting. She quickly recognized Thorin and the other much larger one had to be Azog. A cold determination was all she could feel. Forcing herself up she inched along the ledge she on until she found a window to slip in through it.

Her gift must have come with the ability to heal more quickly than normal she thought as a bone snapped and shifted into place. Ignoring the pain she fell more then walked down the stairs to the bottom of the tower. The bitterly cold wind ripped at her coat as she stumbled in the direction of the frozen battleground

"Akiko."

Turning her head she saw Bilbo running to her side. He was quick to help her up and polite enough to ignore her lack of clothing.

"We need to get to the waterfall, Bilbo. Thorin needs our help."

Her voice was hoarse and weak. The little hobbit only nodded and together they hurried to where the battle had taken place. There were two prone figures on the icy surface. Were they too late?

'No, please no. Don't let him be dead. Please Mahal, or anyone, don't let him be dead.'

Akiko's heart raced as they got to his side and Bilbo helped her kneel down. She placed her cold trembling fingers against his throat searching for any sign of a pulse. She sobbed in relief when she felt it. It was weak but he was alive. She bent over him one hand pressed against his forehead the other one clinging to one of his.

'Please save him,' she thought. 'Please let him live. Take everything I have left and let him live. I don't care what happens to me as long as he lives.'

She felt the drain on herself almost instantaneously. She clung on, fighting to give him every last ounce she could. Her life ebbing away and into him, it was almost peaceful. The last thing she saw were those deep blue eyes flickering open as the cry of an eagle echoed above them. The battle was won and he was alive, everything went black.

He was floating in darkness. It was peaceful here but he didn't want to stay. There was a glimmer of something, he just caught sight of it from the corner of his eye. There it was again. It looked familiar sort of a silver-blue. He followed the light. The one pinprick soon turned into two. Eyes maybe. Did he know someone with such eyes?

'Please save him,'

He felt the voice more than heard it. Akiko.

'Please let him live. Take everything I have left and let him live. I don't care what happens to me as long as he lives."

"She is willing to give her very life for you Thorin Oakenshield."

It was a low feminine voice that spoke to him. Suddenly he was surrounded by stars and a beautiful woman stood before him. She was tall and clothed in a beautiful green dress that looked to be made of plants. Small flowers decorated her long golden hair. Yavanna.

"She should have never suffered as she has."

"What do you mean?" Thorin kept a respectful tone despite himself.

"Did you never wonder why you found your one in a girl from another world?"

He nodded.

"When you two were created she was to be one of my children. But before that came to pass I saw her fate. Azog would take and destroy her all to make you suffer son of Durin. So I did what I thought was right and sent her soul to another world. She was never meant to end up in Middle-earth. Her life did not go as I had hoped there. And Aule was greatly angered by my taking her. I did my best to break the bond between you two."

She must have seen the look on his face.

"Do not judge me so harshly. Would you not have done all you could to protect your nephews from something so horrible as Azog the Defiler? If you knew what that monster was to do to her would you not have preferred her to be kept safe even if she was away from you?"

He knew the answer was yes. He would have gladly lived his whole life alone just to keep her safe.

"Despite my best efforts she still ended up in Middle-earth. When her life in her world was cut short Aule demanded that she be returned to the life she should have had. I could not defy him yet again. She was sent back to you but I gave her one final gift in hopes of protecting her. The fate I feared for her came to pass anyway. Azog still captured her." Yavanna looked sadly at him. "However, something changed. She did not break as I had originally seen she would. She fought him. I do not understand it. The only question that remains is what will you Thorin son of Durin give up for her?"

"Anything. I will give whatever you ask of me."

"Would you give her the choice? Would you let her go if that is what she wanted? If she wished to return to her other life and never remember any of this would you let her?"

"Yes."

She gave him a deep piercing look before nodding once.

Thorin opened his eyes in time to see Akiko's before they rolled back and she went limp. He sat up as Bilbo's voice called her name in panic. He shrugged off his overcoat and wrapped her still form in it.

"Please, Come back to me dear heart." He whispered the words into her dirty hair holding her close. She didn't move.

 **EndNote**

Don't be mad! I know its yet another cliffhanger. So come back next week for more! Please?


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**

Well, this chapter got out of hand! I was tempted to split it into two chapters but there just isn't a really good spot for that. Things are also going to start to get better from here.

Puffgirl1952- We're almost there! Only one more chapter!

StarAvengerWho- I've been there! Way more than I would like to admit honestly. My toddler always makes me pay for it the next day too.

 **Story**

The first thing she felt was the soft grass under her fingers, the sun was shining warming her but the breeze kept her from being too warm. She opened her eyes and saw a meadow surrounded her. Had she died again and waking up in yet another place? As she turned her head some of the blades of grass tickled her nose making her sneeze. Sitting up she rubbed her nose to drive away the remaining tickle.

"Well, bless you Little Star."

That voice, she knew that voice but it wasn't possible he was dead. Her eyes flew open, she was looking into another pair of silver-blue that matched hers. He was sitting close by in that bright meadow around by wildflowers and a peaceful forest.

"Dad?"

"You've grown so much, how I have missed you." He gave her a warm smile thought there was a touch of sadness in his she didn't remember being there before.

"Am I dead?"

"Technically? No." He shifted so that he could sit with his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think I understand."

"You have a choice to make. You can be dead if you want. You can go back to your life in LA. Or you can return to Thorin."

"What happens to Thorin if I don't want to go back?"

"He will live the rest of his life, alone. You saved him and his nephews the Line of Durin will go on. He will miss you but that was the price he agreed to pay."

"Price? For what? He's already lost so much, why should he have to pay any price?" Her heart ached just thinking about him being in any more pain or losing anything else.

"You get to chose what you want. Aule has agreed to give you this choice, but only once. If you return to LA you won't remember any of this. Not Thorin, not the adventure, and not the suffering Azog put you through." His eyes held a deep pain at the mention of the last one. "You will wake up on that day go on with life. You won't die for a very long time that I can promise you."

"And if I chose Thorin?"

"You will have a long road to recovery. Not just physically, what happened to you will always be a part of you in that world. Thorin will be there for you but only you know if that's enough. And you will have to let him in."

"And if I don't want to keep living will I get to stay with you?" Akiko messed with one of her lip piercings while looking up at her father through the curtain of her hair.

"Yes, Little Star, but I don't want that for you. You deserve life. A life that you chose. Someday we will be together again but I don't think now is the right time."

"Will I remember seeing you?"

"In time perhaps. But I don't think you will remember this right away. You have been through so much in a very short amount of time." He kissed the top of her head before leaving her to her thoughts.

She sat chewing on her lip thinking it through. She could see Krista again but as much as she missed her friend she had hated that life. She didn't know it at the time but looking back she knew she was miserable. But would dealing with the aftermath of Azog's rape be any better? In this place, it didn't weigh on her mind as it had done on Middle-earth. She had no doubt the memories and feeling associated with them would return full force if she went back. But there was Thorin. She didn't want to leave him. She knew there was only one choice that she could make. She made her way to where her father stood.

"I want to return to Thorin."

Her father smiled before hugging her tightly.

"I believe you are making the right decision. We will meet again my Little Star. But when the time is right. I love you so much. And remember to let him in." He kissed her forehead before he and the meadow faded away into darkness.

The first thing she felt was the bitter cold ice against her bare legs. The smell of blood and sweat was heavy in the air around her but there was also the scent of pine, of Thorin. She managed to pry her eyes open and found herself pressed into his chest. Everything hurt and the way she was being held didn't help.

"Thorin," it hurt to speak but she needed him to hold her in a different way. He didn't seem to hear her. She tried moving and only got a feeble twitch from one arm but that was enough.

Thorin was lost in his grief, though only minutes had passed he was sure she wasn't coming back to him. And how could he or anyone blame her? After he had failed to protect her failed to even remember her until it was far too late.

His thoughts were cut short as her arm moved slightly. Relaxing his hold enough to see her face he was met by the beautiful sight of her eyes looking up at him. Her lips moved but he couldn't hear what she said over Bilbo's sudden excited shout. He too had seen her eyes were open. Thorin leaned his head closer.

"My legs are cold."

He wanted to laugh and cry all at once. She was alive.

"Let's get you somewhere clean and warm."

She winced as he shifted her and stood. The others had finally made it to them. He was relieved to see both his nephews were unharmed. The elves were even a welcomed sight.

"Durin's beard, she's alive?" Dwalin surprise was echoed by the other two dwarves. They had all seen her fall. She shivered slightly and the big warrior pulled off his own coat to cover her up as it started to snow.

"Let's get back inside the mountain before this gets worse and turns into a blizzard." He could feel the way his One was shaking, though with cold or pain he wasn't sure.

The way down the hill was slow as he tried not to jostle Akiko. Every time Thorin was forced to shift her she would whimper. The dwarf had never seen her this weak and it frightened him.

At the foot of Ravenhill, the small group Thorin sent his nephews to find both Bard and Thranduil. Neither looked happy to be taking any time to see him but at least they were there.

"There is a blizzard coming we need to get these people into whatever shelter we can find!" The bowman looked stressed. "I really don't have time to argue with you anymore Oakenshield!"

"I did not call you here to argue. The mountain has more than enough room to hold everyone and it is sheltered."

Both man and elf look at Thorin in surprise.

"I was not myself before and wish to make that up to your people Bard. And I was rash and let old prejudices guide my choices in regard to the elves. My decision had tragic consequences." He glanced down at Akiko regret written on his face. "You have every right to want your gems back Thranduil. I will not keep them from you. Now we must make haste if we are to get everyone into the mountain before this storm truly starts."

Bard was in no mood to deal with the stubborn dwarf but when his nephew insisted he followed thinking it would be faster to just get it over with. Leaving Percy in charge of getting people together at least they were in competent hands.

"There is a blizzard coming we need to get these people into whatever shelter we can find!" He had to shout over the rising wind to be heard properly. "I really don't have time to argue with you anymore Oakenshield!"

"I did not call you here to argue. The mountain has more than enough room to hold everyone and it is sheltered."

To say he wasn't surprised would be a lie. After what had happened in the last few days this was not something he would have expected. The following speech had even Thranduil looking shocked. It was not an apology but he suspected that it was as close to one as the King Under the Mountian was like to offer.

Bard glanced down now more curious than ever at the person the dwarf was carrying. She had not been with them in Lake Town. However, the look on Thorin's face said she was important to him. He could only wonder as the dwarf turned and left him to gather his people.

He walked away listening as the orders were given to bring everyone into the mountain. One of the side halls ended up being big enough to hold everyone. Thorin made a bed for Akiko in one corner. As badly as he wanted one of the healers to check her over he knew there were those worse off that needed tending first. She would live they might not. He was pulled from his thought by the red-haired she-elf crouching next to him.

"I can tend to her if you wish. I have the training. And I can clean her up. She would probably be more comfortable."

He hesitated unsure as to how Akiko would feel knowing someone touched her while she was unconscious.

"She will not be the first victim of orc brutality I have treated Your Majesty. I know you do not wish to make her feel any more violated but if there are any unseen injuries it is best they are taken care of sooner than later."

He swallowed but nodded. A sheet was pined up to protect her from anyone else seeing. The elf had him help by holding one of Akiko's hands hoping if she woke and saw him she would panic less. She flinched and whimpered a couple times but never woke up. The elf was quick in her work.

Once she was clean and in fresh clothes Thorin had no choice but to leave her side and deal with other matters. Rooms were being cleaned out and the forges relit. They needed heat and comfortable places to sleep. The upper chambers were mostly untouched and uncontaminated, they were cleaned first. The wounded had first priority followed by women and children if they were not staying with injured family.

Akiko was placed in a room by herself. After everything else, Thorin thought she would want some privacy once she awoke. The elf, Tauriel he had finally learned her name from Kili, kept a close eye on her when he couldn't. As it was she was the one there when Akiko woke up.

Her first impression was of warmth, it surrounded her. There was also something soft under her. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room the only light coming from a flickering fire. Panic began to rise within her. Where was she? Sitting up she winced. It seemed the worst of her injuries were gone but the bruises and scrapes here healing at a normal rate. Someone had bathed her and put her into a soft nightgown as well.

The door opened and in stepped the red-headed elf Kili had been so taken with. She looked surprised to see Akiko sitting up.

"You should be resting," she moved forward slowly and looked like she was about to help Akiko lay back down.

"Don't touch me," The short girl flinched away from her. She didn't want anyone touching her.

"I will send for Thorin." The female elf backed out of the room giving her a pitying look.

Thorin was the last person she wanted to see right then. She didn't want to see the same pity in his eyes or worse. She felt dirty and unworthy to be here. She had thought healing Thorin would kill her. It would have been better than living with the shame of Azog's brutality hanging over her.

When Thorin came in she barely talked to him. She refused to look at him. He didn't try to touch her. She didn't know if that was better or worse. Did he now find her so repulsive or was he trying to respect her? She couldn't tell but he left quickly when another dwarf came with a message that he was needed. Limping over to the door she locked it and refused to open it for anyone. She didn't know how long she had been there but it didn't matter.

Sometimes Fili or Kili would come by or one of the others but no one stayed long outside her door. Food was left for her which she mostly ignored, only eating some after Dwalin had threatened to come in and feed her himself if she kept refusing it. She would mostly pick at it and eat a couple bites before putting the tray back outside.

Thankfully Erebor had a plumbing system similar to what she was used to and she had a private bathroom. She avoided looking into the mirror in the corner of her room and covered it with a spare sheet. The only reason she didn't let her fire go out was for something to do. One day her meal came with a small knife, she kept it.

The need to cut was different this time. She didn't want to find a temporary release like she used to. Akiko wanted it all to end but she couldn't do it. No matter how many times she held the knife to her wrist she couldn't follow through. She tried to find solace in reopening the ones on her thighs but it was a short lived comfort.

Staring into the fire one evening, she assumed it was even anyway the untouched meal next to her looked like it could be dinner. She had the knife again pressed to the skin of her forearm when a wave of anger hit her. She flung the knife at the wall but that wasn't enough. The plate holding the food was smashed. Anything she could lift was thrown across the room. She did even realize she was yelling while destroying to room until someone pounded on her door. Bilbo's voice called to her asking if she was all right and begging her to open the door.

The mirror lost its sheet in her rage. Catching sight of herself Akiko froze. She could barely recognize herself. She looked thin and worn. Her hair was one single matted mess. The bruises were a faded yellow making her look even more sickly. This was what Azog had done to her. She fell to her knees, not feeling the broken shards pierce her flesh, and cried. They were the first tears she let fall since waking up in this room.

Suddenly there were strong arms pulling her close to a broad chest. She didn't struggle or try to shrug them off, she just cried clinging to whoever the person was until she slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Thorin was trudging back to his room after another long day of helping put the mountain right. He planned on going to see if Akiko would let him see her tonight once he had bathed. So far she had been unresponsive too all but Dwalin and even that had only been to eat before he carried through with his threat of feeding her himself. Bilbo dashed around the corner ahead and looked relieved to see him there.

"Thorin! Oh, thank goodness I found you. Akiko won't open her door and I think something is wrong."

Thorin didn't waste a moment in rushing to her. Once outside her door, he could head the sounds of things breaking and her yelling.

"We need to get this lock open. Bilbo find Nori, and tell him whats going on."

It took longer then Thorin liked for the star haired thief to show up and Akiko had gone silent, that was a worrisome sign. The lock was quickly picked. Thorin motioned for the other two to stay outside. The room was dimly lit by the low fire, but he could still see the mess. Nearly everything breakable was smashed broken glass and pottery littered the floor. He found Akiko near the mirror on her knees crying.

Thorin bent and pulled her close. He quickly realized she was in a bad way. Leaving her alone until she was ready obviously wasn't working. He lifted her as she cried herself to sleep against him and carried her out of there and back to his own quarters.

"Nori I need you to find Tauriel. Have her come to my rooms and bring a medical bag. Bilbo go to the kitchens and help Bombur make a plate of food for Akiko. She will be moving to my rooms until such time as she can care for herself again."

Tauriel was quick to show up. Thorin had already seen the cuts on her legs and didn't want to explain those. The elf gave her a quick examiation, she paused for a moment but didn't say anything about the cuts on Akiko's thighs, and left Thorin with some supplies to treat the fresh wounds. He took his time cleaning and bandaging her and had just finished when Bilbo showed up with a basket of food.

"Bombur says this should get you through most of tomorrow. He recommends small but frequent meals given how much of the food she was sent was sent back to the kitchens. There are also lots of tea leaves in here and honey to sweeten it."

"Thank you, Bilbo, and thank Bombur for me too."

"Of course. We've all been worried about her but no one thought it would be this bad. Good night Thorin, and take care of her. Balin has already heard whats going on and has agreed to take over for you while she gets better."

As Thorin double checked her bandaged her thighs he was reminded of that night all those months ago when he had comforted her. Would she ever let him hold her like that again? Or was that relationship now lost to them? Azog had hurt her in a deep way and he could now see it wasn't just physical. He tucked her into the bed and made himself comfortable in a chair. He wasn't leaving her side again.

When Akiko woke she realized she wasn't in her room. This was somewhere different but there was also something familiar as well. She sat up trying to ignore the pain in her legs and looked around. Thorin. He was sleeping in a chair next to the bed, and by the looks of it, he had been there all night. She tried to slip out of the bed but was unable to contain the hiss of discomfort as the bandages on her legs pulled at the cuts. He woke with a start.

"Akiko you should be resting."

she kept her eyes down and clutched tightly at the blanket still covering her. Taking care of her had to be the last place he wanted to be right now. He stood up and walked to the fire there was a rustling sound before he returned with some food he pushed gently into her hand. She flinched slightly before taking it.

"Eat, please."

She took a small bite and chewed slowly. Thorin moved away again and returned with a cup of tea which he also handed her. He sat and watched her eat every bite, it was uncomfortable but she didn't say a word.

Thorin felt as his heart nearly broke when the small woman in front of him flinched at being handed food. She also wouldn't look at him and that tore into him horribly. There was a distance between them he had never felt before. He waited for her to finish eating and drinking her tea before he spoke again.

"Akiko, look at me please."

She kept her head down and tensed but her eyes flicked in his direction. He knelt next to the bed and slowly reached out for one of her hands. It was fisted into the blanket and a small whimper escaped her as he touched it.

"Oh, dear heart." He rested his own hand or top of her's gently. "I am so sorry Akiko."

"W-what?" She glanced at him again looking confused.

"I should have been there to protect you. I failed in my duty and you the one paying the price."

Her hand trembled.

"Tell me what you need from me, love. How can I help you through this?"

He saw her eyes were tightly closed and she trembled again before a sob broke through. He slowly sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She only resisted for a moment before leaning into him and starting cry. He was again reminded of that first night. Her pain poured out of her as she clutched his shirt in a death grip. For his part, Thorin rubbed her back murmuring words of comfort into her hair. Once she managed to calm down some he put his fingers under her chin and taped her head back.

'Please my love, look at me."

She shook her head eyes closed again.

"Why not? What must I do to fix this?"

"I don't want to see your pity for me Thorin." her voice was a quiet whisper. "Or worse."

"Love?" He couldn't think of what she could be talking about.

"How can you stand to hold me after what he did?" He voice rose a bit. "How can you want to look at me or even be in the same room with me?"

He didn't have time to answer before she continued. It was like a dam broke with her first question.

"He raped me Thorin!" She struggled out of his arms and was on her feet. There were tears in her beautiful eyes, but she was looking at him now. "He hunted me down like an animal and raped me! I couldn't stop him! I tried! And when he was done he tossed me to the ground like I was nothing! Then he spent days tormenting me, telling me all the horrible things he was going to do to me once he defeated you! He beat me just for fun!"

She was standing there, chest heading as if she had run a long distance. This anger was better than the depression he had seen in her so far. Thorin approached her and took her hand, she didn't pull away this time and she looked up at him.

"Yes, he hurt you. But you survived it. Azog did the absolute worst thing imaginable and you still beat him. You fought him and came out victorious. And when he thought he had beaten you, you injured him and save us. You have shown more bravery than anyone else I know. I admire you, Akiko Morris. I regret not being there to keep you safe but I do not pity you."

He let her absorb what he was saying before gliding his hand up her arms and pulling her into a tight hug. This time she hugged him back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note**

Last chapter at least for this part of the story. It makes me sad as I've grown attached to Akiko, but this isn't "goodbye" it's just "see you later."

Puffgirl1952- I've realized I haven't been using your full name (oops) sorry about that. Also my sequel to this is some set up to the LOTR adventure I'm currently working on as well. Akiko still has a ways to go before I can do a "fix it" fic for LOTR, but it will happen! I also have one more person to bring into this world

StarAvengerWho- I remember those days! So many tests! I hope you pass them all with flying colors! See above for sequel information. It will happen but I have about 4-5 stories that will fall into this world and fix a few deaths I want to prevent, not limited to the line of Durin.

Enjoy!

 **Story**

There was a sense of safety in Thorin' arms that had Akiko feeling truly relaxed for the first time in weeks. With the slow release of tension, she realized just how desperately she needed to bathe. When was the last time she'd had a real bath? Beorn's was the most recent she could remember and she could smell herself. She had to push down the flood of memories that tied to surface.

"I need a bath," she mumbled trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

Thorin led her to a side room that held a large pool that looked like it was feed by hot springs from somewhere deeper in the mountain. He checked the temperature before nodding and handing her some soaps.

"I will be on the other side of the door if you need me."

She was thankful that Thorin was leaving her in peace, she couldn't face having him see her naked at the moment. Akiko wasn't sure she could stand that ever again, more thoughts to push away. wrinkling her nose at the nightgown she tossed it aside. She really needed to find her own pajamas at some point. The bandages on her knees and thighs were harder to remove and she ended up letting the water loosen them before carefully washing the blood away.

She tried not to look at her body as she washed. She didn't want to see the marks left by Azog. As far as she was concerned they were proof of how weak she was. Akiko swallowed back her tears and forced the memories aside once more before starting to wash her hair. By the time she was done, it wasn't any less matted but it felt clean. She wrapped herself in a towel and cracked the door open.

"Thorin, I need something to wear."

"Of course."

Thorin handed her one of his large shirts through the crack in the door. Once covered, the shirt falling to her knees, she made her way back to the fire. Thorin was sitting in a chair reading and there was more food set out on a table next to him. Her stomach made a rumbling at the sight. Thorin must have noticed her eyeing the food.

"Help your self, love, Bombur can always send up more. Just be careful not to make yourself sick."

They sat in silence for a time, him reading and her eating and fidgeting with her hair. It really was a mess and the tangle was pulling at different areas uncomfortably. After a while, she became irritated with it.

"I need a knife or something. I'm just about sick of this," she pointed at her hair. "And I'm going to cut the damned thing out before it gets any worse."

Thorin was caught off guard by her wanting to cut her hair off. He knew where she was from hair wasn't important but it still shocked him sometimes when she would say something like just now.

"I could help you unravel it instead," she gave him a rather unimpressed look. "I know you don't particularly care for long hair but to cut off all your hair would be seen as an act of shame by my people. And you have nothing to be ashamed of."

She looked away from him and into the flickering flames before finally nodding.

"I'll let you fix it under one condition."

"Name it."

"You'll trim it so it looks good. I don't want to look all lopsided."

"It will be my pleasure."

The next few hours were spent in front of the fire, Thorin untangling her hair and telling her how the mountain was doing. Every now and again he would move unexpectedly and she would flinch bringing him back to the reality that things had changed between them.

"There will be a ceremony in a couple weeks to bury the dead from the battle and Smaug's attack. I would like you to come to it. And I would also like to announce to all that you are my One at the celebration feast the next day.

"You want to what?" Thorin didn't understand her confusion and she fidgeted under his eyes. "After… everything you still… well, you know… want me?"

The last two words were a whisper and she hung her head.

"Of course I still want you," he moved to kneel in front of her cupping her face with his hands. "I love you, Akiko Morris. You are my One. Noting will ever change that."

"I," she paused blinking back tears. "You've just been so hesitant to touch me and you haven't tried to kiss me or anything. I thought that…" Her voice trailed off.

"You have been gravely hurt and I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable. Believe me, dear heart I want nothing more than to hold you and kiss you like I used to but I will not do so until you tell me you are ready."

She gave him a small smile. Thorin went back to her hair. He had finally untangled the mess and was now evening it out. There was a difference in the silence between them this time. Once he was finished he guided her to a mirror so she could see it. She stared at herself for a long time.

Akiko was nervous to look into the mirror, afraid of what she would see. She didn't doubt Thorin could make her hair look presentable but she didn't want to look at herself and see Azog's victim again. Thorin had his hands resting on her arms as she finally looked. Her hair just touched the tops of her shoulders. It was layered nicely and reminded her of a bobbed haircut. She started to notice other things about her face. The bruises were fading so no wonder she looked so sickly. She was missing her anti-eyebrow piercing. When had that happened? Judging by the long cut from where it had been and down to her collarbone, Azog must have ripped it out one of the times he hit her. She did a quick inventory of the others and found the rest were all there. Thorin was watching her as she gingerly touched the place it had been.

"You know I never really like that one anyway."

He let out a laugh before offering to braid her hair.

The next couple weeks passed quickly. Akiko had agreed to talk with Tauriel to work through the trauma and Thorin saw a marked improvement in her. The night before she had decided she wanted to sleep next to him and other than a nightmare, she had those frequently, she had been fine. The burial for all those lost to Smaug and the battle had been interesting, to say the least. It was the first time many on the mountain had seen her, all had heard of the tiny human woman that had traveled across Middle-earth risking life and limb for their people. Tonight's feast would be the first real challenge.

"I am not wearing this Thorin!"

He turned to see his One glaring at him while holding a dress as far from herself as possible. The look on her face said she thought it might try and bite her at any moment. He had no idea who had even left that for her. Probably one of the elves that Thranduil had brought in to help with this feast. The elven king had become far more tolerable to Thorin's surprise. There was a knock at the door followed by Tauriel entering holding a bundle of some sort. She took one look at Akiko's face and the dress in her hands.

"It seems I arrived just in time. If you will leave and allow me to help Akiko get ready Your Majesty we would both appreciate it."

Thorin left knowing arguing would get him nowhere. He decided to join his nephews instead.

"That better not be a different dress."

"Not exactly."

In no time at all the elf had her in a set of clothes that had resembled her traveling ones very closely but there were made of silk in a deep rich blue that brought out her eyes with fine embroidery. She was given a new pair of boots in dwarven design. Thorin had already done her hair. The only thing left was her makeup which Tauriel left her to do on her own. She dug into the bag that Thranduil had returned to her and pulled out her eyeliner. She felt something else in there and pulled it out too.

It was a small package. Looking at the tag she remembered Krista giving it to her for her eighteenth birthday but she never opened it. She had felt award accepting the gift. Slowly she unwrapped it to find an oval locket with the word Sisters written on it. Inside were pictures of them she felt a pang of sadness. There was a note.

Dear Ko,

I know you hate "impractical" gifts but I saw this and knew it was meant for you. You are the closest thing I've ever had to family, even if you are a grumpy vampire girl most days. I'm so lucky we met.

Love from,

Kris

Akiko tucked the note away safely and dried her eyes. Krista was the only part of her old life she missed. She put on the locket and applied her eyeliner before she was too late. Thorin gave the locket a questioning look and she murmured later. They walked in with the rest of the company and sat at the high table. She was sat between Thorin and Fili while the rest of the mountain filtered in. Once all were seated Thorin stood, Akiko could feel her heart began to race. He was going to announce to the all she was his One.

Thorin raised his hands and called for silence. It took a few moments and in those moments he glanced at his one. If he didn't know her so well he would say she was completely at ease but there was a tightness around her eyes that belayed the truth.

"This is a great day for all of us," His voice boomed through the hall. "Our enemies lay dead and we once again stand within the halls of the greatest dwarf kingdom there has ever been. We have allied with the men of Lake Town and the elves of the Woodland Realm. Yes, we have lost much but those who are gone will never be forgotten.

"When the journey here started we were but thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and one hobbit. On the way, we were blessed with the woman beside me."

Thorin held out his hand to her. She took it and stood next to him, every eye was focussed on her, and not all the looks were friendly. She took a deep breath and reminded herself she had faced worse.

"She joined us for no other reason than to see our home returned to us. She faced Azog himself and helped to defeat him. She saved all our lives. And I have the great pleasure of introducing Akiko Morris. My One and the future Queen Under the Mountain!"

The last part left a split second of ringing silence before applause broke out. It rose like a tidal wave. Thorin knew there would be those that would challenge her but they would face them together.


End file.
